


Omega

by Namiriana



Series: Poetic Justice [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demon Politics, InuTaisho Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Physical and Mental Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiriana/pseuds/Namiriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you are reduced to nothing? What happens when everything you are is taken? What happens when the truth is revealed, but the pain inflicted can never be changed? How do you survive? This is the story of Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demoted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

omega- the extreme of final part; end

Omega- the rank of no rank, the most severe of punishments, the loss one's name, heritage, status, and free will for the most heinous of crimes

A white haired male with matching dog ears rocked himself gently, comfortingly against the cold stone of their prison. The male could do nothing but curl his arms about his waist as he waited for the verdict to be passed down by the council and chief that had not even allowed him to defend himself. Not only was he having to wait for what felt like eternity, the only help that he had had when everything went down, left due to an argument over the stupid shards. The teen aged, golden eyed boy had had quite a while to think about everything that had led up to the moment that he was in and the picture painted was not pretty and he was almost certain that whatever the council came up with would be even worse than his life had been until the very moment that he was imprisoned. He thought about how all the allies he thought he had made had literally abandoned him because of that girl that believed she knew how to survive in their era better than he did. He was the one that had survived for almost two hundred years on his in the dangers of the feudal era, but it did not matter because he was nothing buy a lowly hanyou, a _dog_ to be at their beck and call should they need him. With those thoughts in mind, the hanyou's ears lowered to his head a bit before he could squash down the feeling of hurt and betrayal that he felt deep in his chest. It was in this position of self-battle when the boulder covering his prison was removed and the guards appeared.

The two guards were largely built with more muscle than brains and grabbed the filthy prisoner roughly about his thin arms. The hanyou had been starved for the entirety of his stay and so stumbled horribly to the point that the guards were more or less dragging the weakened body between them. The hanyou was dragged through the center of the den and did not even look up as rotten food and droppings were thrown at him. In fact, the once white hair, the only thing that had remained relatively clean in his prison, turned a dirty, stinking brown. At the end of the 'drag of shame,' the youth was dropped before the hard blue and green stares of the twelve council members and the chief of the tribe. The half-dog did not even attempt to move from his ungainly position beneath those venomous stares. Instead, he just waited for the punishment they believed he deserved despite the fact that they had not even given him the chance to explain his version of the events. They could care less of the fact that their only witnesses were a wolf that had been half delusional in death and the chief himself who had come only in the aftermath and had not seen what had really happened beforehand.

"We, the council, have come to agree upon your sentence _dog_ and it has been approved by the Alpha of the pack," one of the council leaders spoke forebodingly.

"You are hereby stripped of your rank, of your name, and of your heritage. You have no past, no future, and your present is held in the hands of those above you. You are Omega!" The council members chanted the sentence as one as the hanyou was hauled across the space and presented before the pack Alpha. The bared his fangs and scraped the youth's neck before pushing him away harshly. The boy landed on his back in front of the Alpha who stood to complete the ceremony by urinating upon the demoted body of the hanyou and especially upon the opened scratches on the boy's neck. A moment after the Alpha had finished, the body of the hanyou began to writhe, twitch, and jerk as the process of stripping everything began. While the youth retained his looks, the beads about his neck turned to ashes and fell away, his memory was swiped and his scent changed to a sickly sweet scent that reflected his new status, however, the scent was not supposed to be sweet. Thirteen heads wondered about it, but automatically put it down to the boy being hanyou which was reasonable logic. When the process was complete, the Alpha motioned to the guards and they immediately took up the unconscious hanyou before hauling him the front of the cave where the wolves dwelt. They dropped him on the small fur there and left him because they had been nice enough to actually drop him on his generously given fur.

_Flashback Dream_

_The entire area was too quiet, a quiet that the young one had learned long ago did not bode well for any who tried to disturb it. However, the modern ningen would not listen to his reason and because she refused to do so, the others followed in her lead. After all he was nothing but a dog on a collar and his job was to protect not lead._

_They rounded the first building and the dog was proven right. The bodies of the wolves lay everywhere upon the blood soaked ground and the scent that mingled with the death sent shivers along the dog's spine. Whatever could wipe out an entire tribe of wolves was powerful and even the hanyou could not figure out if he stood a chance against whatever had done the damage. However, the worst had yet to come._

_The bodies began to move, shivering, shuddering, groaning, and then rising before the group. The hanyou called for everyone to retreat, but again the stubborn girl vetoed his words and proceeded to try and fell the already dead warriors. The dog protected the woman and the kit, but no matter how many times they were slashed down, dismembered, and knocked away, they continued to come back to the point of the nearly overpowering the group before suddenly disappearing. That was when the argument began._

" _There is no jewel shard here, we need to leave!" The dog was adamant. Something about the entire battle just did not sit right with him. The dead don't do battle._

" _There might still be people alive here. We need to help them by finding out who is behind this!" The girl stomped her foot like a child before stalking off to search the rest of the vacant buildings for the non-existent survivors. The rest of the group followed her while the dog took a vigilant seat upon the porch of the front most building. It was then the wolf pack Alpha showed up. He took one look at the carnage, the blood stained ground and then the wearied and blood covered hanyou before his eyes turned red and his demon surged to the fore. The hanyou looked up when he heard the growl of the enraged wolf and encountered the red eyed gaze for just a moment before he tried to placate the enraged beast._

" _I-I know what this looks like, but I didn't-," The beast attacked without mercy as soon as the dog tried to deny his crime. The hanyou dodged and ran, but never retaliated and this behavior only seemed to enrage the pursuing beast. It became faster and more aggressive as it attacked the youth while the boy could only do his best to avoid the blows. Unfortunately, as Lady Luck seemed to be against him that day, he stumbled and the wolf Alpha took advantage of it to tackle the young one to the ground where he cracked his skull against a stone step and was rendered unconscious._

_Flashback/Dream End_

The half-dog awoke with a startled gasp and a jerk at the dream that he had had and strangely enough remembered as having occurred to him. Sadly he could not remember his name or where he was from, but he knows that should anyone find out that he had had those dreams/memories, that he would be forced to relive the process of becoming Omega over and over until he blocked out the memories himself just to get rid of the pain. How he knew this, he did not know, but it was coming from some place deep within his mind and he was more than happy to listen to it given the treatment that he had had thus far.

* * *

"Oh, where is that stupid dog? Just because he can't get his way, he decides to run off and sulk for over a week!" A girl with dark, long hair and almost equally dark eyes screeched as they remained stagnant in the village that she had first arrived in when she entered the feudal era. Her companions just looked on in bemusement as she stomped and whined like a child. Even the little kit that was a part of their group and supposedly younger in mentality was even enjoying the lack of maturity in the girl that had always been so in control before.

"Lady Kagome," the older male called to the distraught girl that doubled as a supposedly powerful priestess. The girl spun upon her heel, nostrils flaring with indignation.

"What Miroku?"

"Perhaps you come and enjoy the evening meal with us and let the topic of Inuyasha rest for a while. Once you stop being angry, you will worry only to find that he was just fine the entire time. You know how he thinks. He just left to cool down for a while and this is also a time for you to come to terms with your anger as well. Holding on to past faults helps no one when it is time to make amends." Despite the perverted houshi's wise words, the girl continued to her tirade of immaturity while others watched in disgusted awe. However, the girl's companions consisting of the monk, a taijiya named Sango with her fire cat Kirara, and the little fox kit, Shippou went in the old priestess, Kaede's hut to partake in her wholesome and surely delicious evening meal. Inuyasha would come back when he was ready and not a moment before no matter how long the girl outside ranted and raved for it to be otherwise.

* * *

Kouga, Alpha of the Northern Wolf Tribe, looked on with incomplete pleasure at the suffering of the hanyou that had slaughtered the entire army of the Southern Wolf Tribe. He was satisfied with the suffering, but he was not satisfied with the one enduring the suffering which was quite a confusing feeling to be both happy and sad at two parts of the same solution to the hanyou's punishment. However, those feelings were unimportant as long as the little wretch paid for what he did and that is what he would spend the rest of his life doing. The Omega would be treated as less than even an animal, would be given the worst of jobs about the dens, and receive the worst choice of items for survival. Of course, it would never be enough to kill the mutt, but it would also aid in stripping him of everything that he once was. Without proper nutrition and maintenance, the hanyou would be stripped of that precious strength that he had always boasted about and hopefully the beauty that the boy had been unaware that he possessed. Only time would tell with that, though.

The members of the tribe took great amusement in making the already difficult tasks even harder for Omega who was forced to do them. When he was cleaning up the wolves droppings that gathered in the cold of the night, the tribe members would encourage their children to have 'accidents' while the hanyou was conspicuously missing to get rid of what had gathered during the night. When it was the end of the week and time to wash furs, the hanyou was given the task and every two or three furs that he cleaned, the members would add another to his pile that they had purposely dirtied. The members of the tribe that had once been part of the Southern Tribe took out their anger in others ways as well, such as abusing the hanyou for imagined offences or exaggerations of the ones he did commit which in turn affected the efficacy and speed of his already slow rate of work. This meant that some of his tasks were not completed on time and that meant the Alpha would have the hanyou brought before him in front of the entire pack and punished for his failings.

For years and years to come, this would be the life of Omega for his crimes against the Wolven Tribes of the Northern Lands.


	2. Less Than a Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Punishment- suffering, pain, or loss that serves as retribution; severe, rough, or disastrous treatment

Torture- anguish of body or mind; the infliction of intense pain to coerce or afford sadistic pleasure

**_ One Year  _ **

Having Omega in the pack had made many things easier for the still newly expanded Northern Wolf Tribe. Omega did all of the unpleasant tasks that had usually been delegated to the lower family tears in the pack. In fact, most of the tribe took great pleasure in pushing as many of their chores on the ever working hanyou while they watched him struggle to complete those along with his own pre-set chores. The Alpha did not care if the work load was too much for the once strong body that was slowly becoming weaker and weaker due to malnutrition, lack of sunlight, and very little time beyond the mouth of the cave. The Alpha just found it amusing to watch the filthy half-breed be shown his station. However, the Alpha also still felt some pangs of dissatisfaction while watching the hanyou and because of that, he hardened his heart even more against the pathetic image of the half-dog in his caves. However, he did have to step in when one of the instructors took use of Omega too far.

Omega had, for the first time so far, managed to finish his own chores without the chores of others getting in the way. However, his hard worked for free time was not appreciated by the afternoon combat instructor for the older cubs. The warrior that usually helped him out with demonstrating to the cubs and allowing them to practice on him had been sent with an envoy to escort their ally across their dangerous, almost unnavigable mountain. When he saw Omega taking a bit of a nap on his worn, almost unusable furs, he kicked the little ingrate before commanding him to follow. He led the hanyou to the fields where he continued to show no mercy. In fact, in his demonstrations, he held absolutely nothing back until the hanyou was starting to turn black and blue across his chest and stomach. After he had finished, he told the children that they had a special treat that day because they could hit Omega as hard as they could and they would not get in trouble. With evil glee, the children set upon Omega and while smaller and weaker than the warrior, their numbers more than made up for that lack.

When the alpha had seen what was going on between the children and Omega, he immediately put his foot down. Not because it was on behalf of Omega, per say, but because the instructor was teaching them unfair fighting, dirty tactics, and debauching their moral compasses. The instructor had also been in quite a bit of trouble because he had made it impossible for the hanyou to complete his work for at least the next three days and that meant that the rest of the pack had to pick up the slack. It was needless to say that the rest of the pack had found a new target for their unpleasant chores.

**_ Two Years _ **

The women of the tribe looked on in envy at the beauty that was Omega. How could the demoted, filthy half breed continue to be so pretty after everything that had been done to him? He had been beaten, poisoned, burned, and starved since the beginning of his punishment and yet he still had such radiating beauty about him and it pissed them off. Whether their men realized it or not, whenever the hanyou walked into their sight, they followed him with their eyes until they could no longer see him. So then they began to plot for a way to get their men’s attention back upon themselves.

The women observed and agreed that the reason their wolves continued to eyeball the filthy half-breed was because of how scantily clothed he was, reminding them of a certain _ningen_ female that their Alpha was proclaiming to be in love with. They decided that since they were looking at him because he was flaunting his flesh, then they would treat him as if he were a woman which would mean that it would be inappropriate and punishable if the hanyou continued to parade so much of his flesh. They gathered their most experienced speaker and took their concern to their Alpha. Unsurprisingly, he agreed and handed down the order to Omega, after all it was just another way for the hanyou to suffer.

However, it was hard for Omega to make the change, not because he was being disobedient, but because he had to find his own furs and make his own clothing which was quite the feat to do when he was okay to wear men’s wear. Now it was almost impossible because no one would dare to help Omega or want to. The women wanted to see him suffer and they did because they were once again piling chore upon chore on Omega so that he did not have the time to find the materials needed to be in compliance with Kouga’s order. This meant that every day, Omega was brought before Kouga and punished for failing to be obedient to the Alpha’s will.

After Omega had been able to gather the materials and make his clothing, the women were still not satisfied with the humiliation that the dog had suffered. They wanted to prove to their men once and for all that the hanyou was not worth looking at by demonstrating his lack of skills as a proper care giver within the pack. With that thought in mind, the she-wolves had Omega help them prepare the meals with them, adding yet another chore to his exceedingly long list. For the first month of this chore, Omega messed up badly, having never had to cook or prepare meat before because it had never been important in his past life. Along with his mess ups was punishment and humiliation for his shortcomings. However, as Omega improved, in order to refrain from being punished anymore, the women lost interest in him because their planned had worked. Their men saw Omega as a disgusting and degraded being that was not worth the wasted breath that brought him into the world.

**_ Three Years _ **

_Flashback/Dream_

_The hanyou was hurt and angry because once again he had been betrayed by someone that he had thought he could trust. Once again he had fought and lost against letting someone into his world, into heart, and close enough to be able to see behind the mask that he had spent years perfecting. Not only that, he had believed that he was ready to give up a very intimate part of himself so that he could be with her, so that he could the husband that she had always exclaimed could be no other but him. It was lies. She did not trust him, she did not want him, and she was just using her womanly wiles and his adolescent hormones to give extra protection to that damned stone. Worse yet, she believed the word of a thief over his and had turned her bow against him. As he slept the sleep of the cursed against the great, comforting thrum of Goshinboku, he vowed that he would never have anything to do with again, that he would never fall for another pretty face, and that he would never trust in anyone but himself._

_Flashback/Dream End_

Omega awoke in the middle of the night, fighting down the sob that wanted to escape from his throat. He should have followed his vow and none of this would have ever happened. So what if the world collapsed because of that damn miko and her naïve ways? He would have at least been somewhat happy instead of suffering for a crime he did not commit by the hands of people that had hated not just for the crime, but for the simple fact that he had been born of both worlds. As his thoughts continued their circular pattern, tears fell lazily down his cheeks to matt his fur underneath until the darkness of exhaustion forced the young one back into sleep.

**_ Four Years _ **

**What will happen when they finally learn the truth of what they have done to me? Will they ever find out? Will they care? Kami-sama, grant me peace as I lay here begging silently for my end. I no longer have the want to live, I merely survive, and surviving is not an existence worth being around for.**

**_ Five Years  _ **

_Flashback/Dream_

_*minamino shimanisumu nakijakuru kodomotachiwa_  
yoruhahani tsurerarete   
hoshio miniyuku   
  
nakunayo, nakunayo   
mitegoran   
konohoshizorao   
kowaimonomo nayamimo   
kieteyuku   
nanzennenmo maeno hikari   
   
chiisaitoki doao shime   
kurushiihodo naitakedo   
hatenonai kono uchuo   
mita atowa   
namidamo tomatta

_The woman with dark hair and violet eyes, just how he looked on his human nights, sang softly to him as he cried in her arms. The day had been hard and long as the child was made fun of, pushed, tripped, teased, and tricked by those of the village that they lived in. His life was hell and she was his only beacon in the dark just like he was hers. Both had been cast out, he because he existed and she because she had hidden his existence until it was too late to do anything and she had further protected him after his birth. Their life was full of pain and suffering and both knew that they would only ever have each other for company and for that the woman shed silent tears as she continued to sing softly into the child’s puppy shaped ear. She was getting older and soon she would have to the leave her misunderstood child behind in a world full of hate and prejudice. She prayed to kami-sama that they would watch over her little boy and give him the mercy and love that she knew few others would, if any at all._

_Flashback/Dream End_

The half-dog awoke abruptly due to the kick to his ribs. Today he had to get his tasks done in half the time that they usually take due to the fact that the Northern Lands and the Chief, Kouga, were receiving a delegation of visitors and the Lord himself from the Western Lands. Today should prove an interesting turn of events because Omega could feel it deep in his bones that something was going to happen and whether it was good or bad, he only hoped he had no part in it. Fate had played more games with his life than he could handle and he feared that one more may prove the breaking point between waiting for peace and taking matters into his own limited hands.

 

 

 

_*<http://www.kotoworld.com/lyrics_oyasumi.html>_


	3. Complications and Truths

Innocent: free from guilt or fault

Righteous: arising from an outraged sense of justice or morality

 

The lord of the Western Lands and his son were full of relief when they say that they were finally reaching the mountain plateau that signaled the dwelling of the Northern Wolf Tribe which was also home to the lord of the Northern Lands, Kouga. While demons do not tire easily, the mountain upon which the Northern Tribe lived was a feat to get up because of the steepness of its slope which is one reason for their renowned leg strength. It had also been a great many years since they had enjoyed the hospitality of the other canine clan and it would be interesting to see the changes that time has made to the pack.

Just as expected, the inu-youkai of the Western Lands were received warmly into the caves of the wolves and before any talk about the business upon which they came, they took time to reconnect with one another and to fill in the gaps that news on the wind could not carry. However, the most surprising news came in the form of the death of the entire warrior population of the Southern Wolf Tribe and the punishment that was handed down to the offender.

“Kouga, my friend, did you not hear about the declaration made by the High Demon Council a decade ago?” Inu no Taisho spoke to the young ookami. The dark haired male replied negatively.

“Reducing someone to Omega has become a forbidden practice. There have been too many instances in which the offender was innocent of their crimes and the return to their normal state was faulted. An innocent that is promoted from Omega, never regain their former selves like criminals but they are also not able to forget their time as Omega because their minds were never completely sealed away. This has led to most of the innocents committing suicide,” Inu no Taisho explained.

In demon society, for a demon or half demon to commit suicide means that they have gone through an experience so traumatic that their own youki will turn against them in order to end whatever pain, injustice, or memory haunts the affected individual. Suicide for a demon, is the absolute last resort that is used when those that have wronged the demon in question have failed to acknowledge and correct their mistake/crime.

“There was proof of his crime against the Southern Tribe, but had we known about that declaration, I swear to you we would not have used this method, however it is too late to take back what has happened now despite the declaration. I just wonder what happened that we were not given notice of this.” Kouga remained pensive for a moment before he changed topics to more boring matters such as revising their millennia old treaty to throw out outdated practices and to incorporate new ones to accommodate the different times.

* * *

Omega was not allowed to sully the main caves with his presence and so his sleeping area had been moved to the prison cell that he had started out in before his sentence and farce of a trial. His duties had been changed so that he mainly dealt with cooking and cleaning up after everyone else once they had left about their daily business. They did not want the filth that was Omega to offend their guests and this was the result. For Omega, however, it was bliss because everyone about him was too busy with the arrivals to care much about his presence beyond what was necessary. He was not hit, spit at, yelled at, or abused in many ways. His sleep had been uninterrupted and the scraps that he was given were better than normal because of the quality of the food in general was better than normal thanks to the new arrivals. With those little slices of peace in mind, Omega made certain to stay out of sight so that he would stay out of mind. However, all good things must come to an end and he had just hoped it would have waited for the arrivals to leave.

It was six days into the visit of Lord Inu no Taisho and his son Sesshoumaru when the peaceful little bubble that surrounded Omega was burst. The morning meal had been completed and Omega was moving in to clean up the remains because he had thought that everyone had left. In reality, the son of the lord of the Western Lands had remained behind for reasons unclear to everyone else and had moved into a slight depression in the cave wall. He would later admit to himself that he was curious, so he stayed behind to see why the wolves were hiding their so-called criminal when most would want to exploit and humiliate the offender to further that individual’s punishment. He got his answer when he saw just who the criminal was and not only that, the punishment exacted on Omega was a violation of the treaty between the dogs and the wolves in relation to criminals against the other. Despite the fact that this particular inu had been cast out from the house of Inu, the negotiations of the treaty still applied to him. The discipline of the one once known as Inuyasha should have been handled in inu courts just as if a wolf had perpetrated a crime against a dog it would have been handled by the wolves. The fact that they had not held up their portion of the treaty was a massive insult and doubly one to the house of Inu because it was no secret that Inuyasha was the bastard child of Inu no Taisho.

That night, Sesshoumaru requested that his father spend a bit of time with him walking the surrounding woods as he did not want sensitive ears prying on their conversation. Inu no Taisho followed his son without many questions as he wanted to know the cause of Sesshoumaru’s odd behavior and he knew from experience that the demon would talk only when he felt it safe and when he was ready. When they were finally far enough away, Sesshoumaru and Taisho slowed their pace and walked side by side to discuss the matter weighing on the younger’s mind.

“I saw Inuyasha.” Sesshoumaru was once again, short and to the point with his words. Taisho stopped and looked at his son. Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha often because it was his nature bound duty to ensure his brother’s safety after the boy’s mother had died even if they had been separated for years. It was why their father did not kill the child once he had been born. He was nature bound to ensure the safety of his child.

“What do you mean, you saw Inuyasha?” Inu no Taisho was not sure what to make of the fact that Sesshoumaru had seen his estranged brother, apparently, in this vicinity.

“Inuyasha is Omega. I saw him after the morning meal, I saw the mark, I recognized the scent, but the scent was off. Something is wrong.” Inu no Taisho stared his son in the eye, but nothing was amiss. The older demon nodded his acknowledgement.

“We will talk to Kouga and the Council in the morning after the meal. Bring your brother with you.” Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding.

* * *

“Kouga, Wolf Council, we have a matter of urgency to address immediately. We have been allies for a millennia and friends for centuries, but what gave you the right to disregard the terms of our treaty by trying an inu for crimes against your tribe?” Taisho was careful to keep his tone neutral and to put aside all of his current emotions so as to not telegraph everything that he had been feeling. It was hard to do when he saw the knowing looks and knew that they had not forgotten, but had bullheadedly decided to exact their own justice. Just then, Sesshoumaru arrived with the hanyou once known as Inuyasha.

“The Western Lands trusted you to keep to your word and I find that not only did you break your word to our lands, but you insulted our friendship and my house by way of _my son_?” Taisho looked from the stunned and shamed looking council and Kouga to his two children. Inuyasha did not raise his head; in fact, he burrowed his chin further into his chest that any would think possible. The fear that had mixed with the young one’s scent was also disconcerting to the demon that had cast the little one out not long after he had been born.

“We admit that we were hasty and we were blinded by our rage, but I assure you that the evidence was irrefutable. There was absolutely no way that he is not guilty of the crimes he has been charged with,” one of the council members spoke up after the awkward moment of silence. The same council member cowered under the glare of the lord of the Western Lands.

“No matter your rage, this should have been reported to the Western Lands and you knew this even after your rage had had time to cool. I do not know what to think when I am confronted with this kind of information. Do you remember the consequences for your actions?” Inu no Taisho saw the faces about them turn pale. They had betrayed this term of the agreement and the consequence was that the prisoner in question would be released of the sentence and would not be tried by the dogs themselves. They would be allowed to go free regardless of what they had done.

“Taisho-sama, you can’t possibly mean to enforce the consequence in light of what he did?” Another member cried out. Taisho glared him down as well.

“If you had reported it to the Western Lands after you had been thinking more clearly, no I would not be doing so, but you hid this from me and you attempted to hide it from while we are here. That is inexcusable and I have a duty to all those of inu blood to stand up for their right to be tried by their own. You took away a right that was not yours to take.” Taisho looked directly into Kouga’s eyes with regret and disappointment before he spoke again.

“I, Inu no Taisho, DaiYoukai to the Western Lands and all inus that reside therein, invoke the consequences of our treaty. Release the one once known by the name of Inuyasha.” With those words, Kouga had no choice but to walk over to the trembling hanyou, prick his finger, and wipe his blood across the demotion mark upon the marred neck of the young male.

“You are released of your punishment; let your crimes and disobedience be a lesson for your future.” The entire area filled with a bright white light before it turned the color of blood and then settled for a few moments at white marred by blood red. The mark of innocence, the mark of injustice, and the mark of one that had been tainted by injustice, the hanyou had been innocent of the crimes of which he had been accused and prosecuted for. Inuyasha lay unmoving in his brother’s arms after the strain on his youki for the last half decade was finally lifted. The inu-hanyou was not even conscious to see the look of anger on his estranged father’s face or the look of horror on the faces of those that had prosecuted him without even giving him a chance to defend himself.

“I think that we should take our leave of the Northern Lands for the sake of allowing both of us to think before we say things that we may later regret.” With those words, Inu no Taisho lead both of his sons out of the Northern Lands and the dwelling of the Northern Wolf Tribe. He did not look back, nor do he look at any of the wolves that were gawking at Inuyasha being carried by the untouchable and coldly distant, Sesshoumaru. Kouga and the council watched them leave with horror, shame, and regret fueling the center of their emotions. The nagging feeling that had been bugging him since shortly after he had demoted the hanyou exploded in his chest from a sense of something not right to outright guilt that they had in essence tortured an innocent soul despite the fact that the one in question was half and half.

* * *

Inuyasha did not stir once on the entire week and a half journey from the wolves dwelling to the Western Palace. It was disconcerting because it only showed more and more evidence of just how abused the young one was. For Sesshoumaru, it was much more obvious because he had been the only one to carry Inuyasha and he had felt just how light his little brother had been, had been able to count every bone of his ribs and spine, and had felt just how concave the little hanyou’s stomach had been. It was a wonder they had not killed him, but it showed just how strong Inuyasha was as well. Not only were they waiting with bated breath to see if Inuyasha would ever wake, be relatively okay, but because they also needed to know what happened for Inuyasha to have been put into a situation like the one they had found him in.

“Father, what is going to happen if he does not wake again?” Sesshoumaru was worried for his little brother even if his face did not show it.

“Then we will need seek out one of the ancient healers which means that this will have be reported to the High Demon Council. If they become involved, then all parties involved with Inuyasha, including himself, will be subjected to the spirit readers and punishment will be handed out immediately. Punishment by the Demon Council is something that is not taken lightly, even by DaiYoukai. Remember that they are the most ancient and wise of beings and they do not take kindly to petty injustices that remind them of our human counterparts and this would be one of those instances.” Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding, while he wanted justice done for his brother, he also knew that he and his father would also be held liable because they had cast out a child of their blood because of his other parent and had failed to reclaim him when it was known that the child’s mother was gone and that he was on his own. Their only excuse was pride and reputation and in return that had cost a child his innocence.

“I hope he wakes soon. We have much to make amends for Otou-sama and I believe it will take some time to do so with him for we have much to make amends for.” Taisho nodded his agreement as he looked upon his youngest son once again being fed a mixed potion to allow for some nutrients to energize his body and speed his healing process.

* * *

_“I love you my little prince. No matter what happens, I will always love my little pup. Stay strong for me, my Yasha, stay strong ‘cause I will always be with you.” Tears slide down chubby cheeks as the woman’s fingers slipped from around him to lay unmoving upon the futon that housed her weakened body. It had been a long fight to live for as long as she had, but she had held on until she could no longer ignore the call. For the child, he grieved because now that she was gone, he had no one. He was all alone in a world that hated him for half and half heritage._

_“Please, Mama, don’t go. MAMA, DON’T GO!” After the sobs had quieted to hiccups and the tears had slowed enough to no longer hamper his vision, the young child dug the grave that would accept his mother’s body before laying her to rest and marking her place within the earth with the seeds of her favorite flowers. Perhaps one day, his mother’s presence will grant the drab clearing the chance to become a beautiful meadow. With one final tear upon her grave, the child walked away to face a world that would always condemn him for what he was and never look at him for whom he was._

Inuyasha woke up with tears in his eyes and howl of misery falling from chapped lips. He remembers why the dreams are so familiar and it is because they are about him.


	4. Filling in the Blanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Ban- to prohibit my legal means

Denunciation- act of denouncing, of condemnation

_To the Lords and Ladies of the Lands:_

_We of the High Demon Council have convened, debated, and decided to release this document as a resource of change in the Lands. We of the High Demon Council have reviewed and declared these changes as just and thus:_

_Amongst the Lands, every ruling body must send a representative of their affairs to the millennial meeting of the Record Keepers in the Ocean Caves of the North Coast._

_Amongst the Lands, every ruling body must condemn the practice of Human Hunting and set up according punishments for those that break this order_

_For those ruling bodies that fail to meet this restriction will face de-ranking and public humiliation before an un-honorable death_

_Amongst the Lands, every ruling body must condemn the practice of Omega demotion_

_Due to the increased number of instances of false proof leading to wrongful sentence of innocents, this practice has been banned from all Lands for its faultiness._

_Failure to comply will lead to trail and persecution by ourselves._

_We of the High Demon Council have declared these restrictions as Fair, Right, Just, and Profitable to the organization and maintenance of all Lands and will hold them as such._

_HIGH DEMON COUNCIL_

"Father, what does the Declaration mean when it speaks of the 'faultiness' of Omega demotion? I thought that it did exactly what it was designed to do." Sesshoumaru was puzzled. His father had brought him to view this document to help him understand the consequences of the actions Kouga's actions, even if the ookami had not known about the declations.

"What they are referring to is the fact that the aura reading that is witnessed at the end of every Omega sentencing only happens in the end. There is no way to read an individual's aura beforehand unless you have a Seer hanging around and there are not many lands that contain those gifted with the Eyes of Sight. Not only that, but aura readings are painful even if they are willing. Therefore, if there is enough proof against a person whether true evidence or not, they will be sentenced. While for other crimes is not such a big thing, for Omega demotion it is because that individual will forever lose a host of rights within demon society whether they were found innocent after or not. Bluntly, Inuyasha will never become an Alpha again, he will never stand upon his own two feet, and he will forever rely on the judgment of others to know what is best for him." Inu no Taisho explained with a heavy heart. His demon had been raging at him ever since they had found that Inuyasha was Omega and revealing this to his son only added fuel to his guilty fire. After all, half-breed or no, Inuyasha was of his blood and he had refused to acknowledge his second born and refused his demon the right to bask in the joys of fatherhood once more. More importantly, he had not allowed Sesshoumaru the right to bond with his brother as it should have been.

"What does this mean for Inuyasha now that he is awake? What are we to do with him, now? Are you going to send him away again?" Sesshoumaru's questions broke through his father's musings.

"Talkative today, are we Sesshoumaru? No, I am not going to send Inuyasha away again. First we are going to let your brother heal and help him understand his current situation. After, that we will figure out what to do in terms of what Inuyasha needs. Patience, first my son." With Taisho left his son to his thoughts in the large study that served as the Lord's meeting chambers and workspace.

* * *

Inuyasha remembered everything, he could not help but remember as that was the purpose of demotion, but that was not what was important. Inuyasha could remember his life before Omega and that is what was wrong with him. Everything that he had suffered was started because he was a bastard, the unwanted son of the great Inu no Taisho, the half-breed abomination that was shunned from each world because of the other. When Sesshoumaru had arrived in his rooms after he had awoken screaming, Inuyasha had been comforted for half a moment before he began to shout for his half-brother to leave. They had not wanted to be there for him when he needed them, he did not want them now because he knew how to take care of himself. As soon as he was physically able, Inuyasha vowed to leave the Palace of the Western Lands. They had cast him and his mother out without a care then, he highly doubted that they cared for him now. In fact, perhaps it was time to do as he and his mother had always dreamed when he was a young pup and leave the islands of Japan.

The more Inuyasha thought about the idea, the better it sounded. Japan held nothing but contempt for him wherever he went, but leaving and starting somewhere new would give him the chance to be judged for who he was and not what he was. It would be a wonderfully welcome change that he believed would go more into healing his enraged youkai than the non-heartfelt amendments that those he was surrounded by would try to give. He did not care for them or the injustice they caused, he was used to being treated unfairly because of his half and half status. What he did care about was that he get away from them and their false sympathies because that would only make their transgressions against him unbearable. Inuyasha was pulled from his musings though as his brother re-entered the room along with their father, Inu no Taisho.

"Inuyasha? I understand that you are angry with us and you have every right to be. We are just asking that you give us a chance to show you that we are being sincere. Can you give us that chance, Inuyasha?" Taisho tried to catch his son's eyes, but Inuyasha continued to refuse to look up from his covers after the initial sighting of his 'family' members. Inuyasha also refused to answer his father. Only the slow beating of his heart and the steady rhythm of his breathing could be heard throughout the room in opposition to theirs. Inu no Taisho tried again.

"Please, Inuyasha. Give us a chance to prove to you that we are being sincere in our want to help you and right the wrongs that have been done." The eldest of the males tried again to make eye contact with his youngest son, but it again proved useless. However, Inuyasha did speak.

"Please leave," and with those words, Inuyasha turned on his side away from his remaining relatives. He hoped it would encourage them to leave and it did. They left just moments after being shunned by Inuyasha. They had a lot more to make up for than they had initially realized. With heavy hearts, both Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taisho separated to their own quarters to muse upon how they would make things right. It was going to be a long road ahead of them.

* * *

Kouga of the Northern Lands sat at the top of the waterfall as he once again pondered about the tragedy that he and his council had committed against Inuyasha. While Inuyasha was a half-demon, the atrocity that they had committed against him was not only unforgivable in their own eyes, but it was condemnable in the eyes of the High Demon Council.

Kouga pondered about what to do in order to make things right, not only with Inuyasha but with his friend Inu no Taisho as well. He had messed up big time in regards to the trust that the other had held in not only him, but his people as well because no one had mentioned anything to DaiYoukai before or during his arrival in the Northern Lands. Before he did anything, though, he knew that he had to let the inu family have time to reach Inuyasha and to cool off from their own anger at him. He would wait for a year maybe two before he attempted to make contact with his, hopefully, friends to try and make amends with all concerned.

"Alpha?" A lone she-wolf approached the sullen looking Kouga.

"What," he did not mean to snap at her, but he was just not in the mood to deal with anyone or anything other than his own thoughts.

"The council members are looking for you presence in the meeting den." With a sigh, the young lord got up from his meditative position and made his way towards the caves. Life was taking a major wrong turn at the moment, and it did not seem that it was going to get better any time soon.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Shouts rang from wing to wing throughout the Western Palace. The youngest son of the great Inu no Taisho had disappeared during the night and no one had been able to find him since his empty rooms had been discovered that morning and it was currently approaching late afternoon. Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru were pains to be around as they snapped at those trying to help them locate the youngest prince of the Western Lands. They had just come back from their third trip out and were eating for a small bit to help replenish the energy used to maintain their large demon forms. Inuyasha had to be found because it could be dangerous to the damaged hanyou without the protection of his family. Not only were they worried about his safety, they were also worried about his mental stability because they had not been able to break down the young one's barrier to reconcile all the wrongs that had been done to him. However, even though they had been searching farther and farther out, they had not been able to see nor scent Inuyasha's direction. The situation was beginning to seem desperate because it seemed as if they were too late to be able to change everything that had hurt the youngest member of their family.

For a decade they searched for the youngest prince of the Western Lands and for a decade it proved fruitless. Every lead they explored turned out false, every rock they turned over turned out empty, and every cave they came across was barren of the one they searched for. Inuyasha had disappeared and the first seeds of hopelessness were beginning to plant themselves within the subconscious of the two inu DaiYoukais. While they and their youkais knew that Inuyasha was alive and well through the blood bond, they were unable to find him no matter the methods they had attempted to use in order to locate him. It was turning into a truly hopeless situation until one day a surprise delegation from the mainland was announced in the Western Lands.


	5. Visitors and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

forgive: to give up resentment of

tolerate: to put up with

The group of visitors that had made their way through the Western Lands were only three in number, but most importantly, they were traveling with someone that had taken the Western Lands by storm with his disappearance a decade ago. Inuyasha had traveled back to the Western Lands in the company of two Chinese ice dragon demons and now that they were sitting before his father and brother in the official study of the Western Palace, questions were going to be answered.

“Why?” That was the only thing that Sesshoumaru could think to ask as he continued to stare at the vision that was his brother in disbelief. The years had been wonderful to Inuyasha. His skin was a healthy tan, unblemished cream, his body slender but not malnourished, his muscle tone was back, and his hair had grown to just below his firm rear and shined like spun silk. In one word, the hanyou was _breathtaking_. Inuyasha looked to Sesshoumaru with a hard stare before answering.

“You were part of the problem.” Inuyasha pulled no punches as he spoke. While he had healed mentally and physically overseas, there were still some steps to recovery that he had to make and that meant confronting those that had wronged him in his past.

“Inuyasha, we tried to apologize and show you that we were willing to make it up to you, but you just disappeared.” Taisho spoke with no accusation or judgment, but with heart deep sadness at the chance to make amends with his youngest child.

“After everything I had been through, after a lifetime of suffering that you caused, you really thought that I would want to have anything to do with you? Did you really think I would believe that after two centuries of being a cast away from your house that you wanted to help me heal?! You threw me and my mother out as soon as I was born. You wanted nothing to do with me as I grew up, wanted nothing to do with the product of your forbidden relations with a ningen female. You did not care about me in the years leading up to what was done to me by the Wolf Tribe! You did not come to see me even once while I was out there on my own. Even though Sesshoumaru and I fought every time we saw each other, I at least saw him and after many years of being able to think, finally caught on to the fact that he was always fighting me to make sure that I was able to survive. For that Aniki, thank you.” Taisho looked over at Sesshoumaru in surprise. He had known that his son liked doing border patrol, but he had not thought it was because he was always visiting his little brother. He returned his gaze to Inuyasha.

“Inuyasha, I know that my words probably mean very little to you now, but I am truly sorry that I cast you and your mother out. I ignored my demon and allowed my pride to rule instead of doing what was right. I am sorry that I never got to know you, that I never got to see you grow up, that I was not able to protect you, but most of all I regret not being there to guide you as a father should. I will never get those years with you that I lost, but I want a chance to be in your life from this moment on. Can you give me a chance to do that?” Inu no Taisho stared into the matching gold eyes of his youngest son. Inuyasha stared back just as steadily as he searched through himself to see if he could forgive and move on with his father. With a small amount of hesitance, Inuyasha nodded his consent that he would give his father the chance to make amends with him.

“Thank you, Inuyasha.” However, that was not the only question that elder inu demons had for their youngest family member.

“Why did you go to the mainland?” Taisho asked first.

“Why did you leave your human friends behind?” Sesshoumaru added.

 “Why did you decide to come back now?”

“How did you recover from Omega?” Both inus were curious about the answer to this question. Inuyasha seemed to be back to his normal state when they knew that should not be the case. Inuyasha smirked before giving his answers to their eager questions.

“I crossed the waters because it was a desire that Mother and I shared before she passed of some human sickness when I was little. I traveled a bit, never really staying in one place until I bumped into a Seer somewhere in the nowhere of China. She was the one to help me come to terms with everything before, during, and after my sentence as Omega.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were never really my friends. I was their lapdog, a pet, a slave that was only useful when I was taking the brunt of the assault and willing to put my life on the chopping block for theirs. When they had no further use of me, they often left me to myself as I was forced to trail along behind the group. It was only through becoming Omega that I was finally able to get rid of the beads that the miko, Kagome, had used to tie me to her and her whims.

As for why I came back, I am still trying to recover from Omega. I know that I will never be able to return to my former self, but I still need to confront those that have done me wrong and to allow my youkai the peace it needs. I came here first because I have a request to make of you, Aniki.” Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha, only the slight widening of his eyes giving away the fact that he was surprised.

“What can I do for you, Otouto?” Sesshoumaru was truly curious as to what Inuyasha would come to him for help with.

“I want to confront the humans and I need to confront the Wolf Tribe. I need your help and your protection.” A lot had changed in Inuyasha over the years that he had been gone. The pup had matured beyond his two hundred ten winters because the pup from before would have never asked for help and would have never accepted it unless he was too weak to refuse. Sesshoumaru gave his brother the barest twitch of smile before nodding yes. Inu no Taisho was happy that his sons were getting along well, but he was saddened that Inuyasha went to his brother and only his brother for help. It just showed him how much work he had ahead of him to make amends and it would start now.

“Since you are ready to confront Kouga and his council, I can summon them here so that you will not to have worry overtly about their reactions to what you have to say.” Taisho offered. The tribe had already proven to a danger to his youngest son and having home territory advantage would only work in Inuyasha’s favor.

“Thank you. If you don’t mind, I would like to rest for a while. It has been quite the trip to get here and I am sure my companions could use a bit of a break as well.” For the first time since the group had arrived, Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taisho acknowledged Inuyasha’s companions.

“Ah, forgive our lack of manners. I take it you are looking after Inuyasha on this trip and would like to stay close?” Taisho asked politely. The silver eyed dragon with water blue hair on the right spoke up.

“No. Our duty was merely to return Inuyasha to his homeland. We will rest and then make our journey back within the next three days. We will not be imposing on your hospitality long.” Taisho could not help the hope that had risen in his heart at the sound of those words. It meant that Inuyasha was truly going to stay.

Inuyasha had just seen his companions off and was now spending time exploring the palace that he should have been able to grow up in. As he discovered the plethora of corridors and rooms that made up the palace, he ignored the glares of the older servants and he politely acknowledged the younger servants that were in awe of him as he passed them by. Inuyasha was intrigued as by all that he found, but nothing caught his attention and curiosity like the last room of the west wing of the palace did. The room was large, airy, and led out into a private garden that was filled with proud trees, lush grass, and a beautiful variety of color offered by a multitude of flowers. However, that was not was so curious about the room. The oddity of the room was the fact that it smelled like his mother and the more he explored the room, the more it seemed that it was his mother’s. The matching ivory hair comb that had been left behind when they were cast out was sitting upon the vanity that was in the middle of the left wall along with the brush set that had been a gift to her from her mother the day that she had died. Inuyasha felt his heart clench and quickly left the room. He was not ready to face the pain that was associated with remembering his mother. He had other things to come to grips with before he could tackle that particular issue.

Inuyasha made his way back to the dining room that he had discovered during his explorations as the sky was beginning to darken and his stomach was rumbling with the desired to be filled. He arrived just after his father and brother, but they both welcomed him to the table with warm smiles and eyes. Inuyasha sat through the boring political talk, joining in occasionally when asked until he finally worked up the courage to ask about the room. While he could not yet come to terms with the situation in regards to his mother, he did want to know about the room and why it had remained the way it was since she had left centuries ago.

“Inu no Taisho, why would you preserve the room that my mother resided in?”

* * *

Japan was in trouble. Kagome had screwed up big time because Naraku currently had all but one shard of the Shikon no Tama. While she could see the shards, she was either spending so much time at home that Naraku was collecting them before she returned and started looking again or they were unable to retrieve it because the demon they were fighting against was too much for them to handle. They also knew that they had no one but themselves to blame for the current predicament of things. Without Inuyasha around, they realized just how often the miko wanted to leave their world for hers. She cared nothing about the feudal era because she could return to her own era without facing the consequences, until recently. The future was starting to become effected by the destruction that Naraku was causing in the feudal era. The miko was going home to find that demons were no longer a myth in her era and she was the one to blame and by the time she realized her error, it was too late. Their only hope now was to find Inuyasha and destroy the Shikon no Tama before anything worse could happen in either time. However, that was where a majority of their problem lay. They had absolutely no idea where the hanyou had disappeared to that day so many years ago.

“Perhaps we should start a campaign to unite the lands against Naraku. The Northern Lands are literally locked into their own caves because of him, the Eastern Lands are struggling to survive because every time he visits his miasma destroys over a third of their crops, and the Southern Lands are starting to worry about their borders because everyone is attempting to flee behind their near impenetrable natural defenses. The Western Lands are the only ones unaffected, but I believe that they have treaties with all of the lords of the lands at this time. If we get the others to join together, then the Western Lands will have to get involved and that means that there will be nowhere for Naraku to hide,” Sango said as they rested from another vicious battle and failed search for Inuyasha. Not to mention, as humans they were starting to reach the end of their prime and Naraku was only continuing to grow in strength. They needed to solve that problem or everything as they know it was going to be destroyed by the evil bastard.

“I believe that we should start with the Northern Lands first since you and Kouga are mated, Kagome. He will listen to you with more attention than he would us and it would also be good for you to see Shippou and your children,” Miroku counseled wisely.

“I won’t make any guarantees, but I’ll try. Lately, Kouga has been testy and irritable and just a downright ass. It’s not only to me, but he has been snapping at everyone like that and it is a bit concerning. I think it is because of Naraku, so I hope that this suggestion of Sango’s works,” Kagome replied in easy agreement. She had matured quite a bit from the careless and selfish girl that she had been in her youth, especially after the first time that she had had to save herself from a near-death situation because Inuyasha was not there to protect her.

“It will work. The Northern, Eastern, and Southern Lands are getting desperate and eventually the Western Lands would be called upon to help them anyway. We are just presenting the idea sooner than it would come up if left to those who are still stuck on being independent,” Sango defended her suggestion fiercely.

“Okay. Kouga is a start then. He will be where we go first.” With the decision made, the group gathered themselves once more and began to move on the Northern Lands.

* * *

Kouga of the Northern Lands was anxious and agitated. He had been feeling this way for almost a week now and he had just found out the cause a few hours ago. Inuyasha had returned to Japan and more importantly, to the Western Lands. While it was not that Inuyasha returned per say, it was the fact that Kouga had ignored his instincts and mated Kagome even though his demon continued to tell him that his true mate was someone else, someone that he did not even want to consider. He was agitated because he was in fear of what his youkai might do knowing that Inuyasha was once again within its reach. His youkai had been telling him that the only way to be complete and the only way to right the wrong done to Inuyasha was to mate him and show him that wolves are better than what they had shown him. However, he refused to acquiesce to the demands of his demon and he would continue to do so because Kagome was the one he loved, she was the one to bear him two beautiful children, and she was the one that made him complete. Inuyasha was just a mistake, one that needed to be rectified, but not in the way that his youkai was suggesting. He would be doing just that once he arrived in the Western Lands in another two weeks’ time. Once he settled everything with Inuyasha, everything would become how it should be. Only once everything was settled.


	6. Facing the Wrongful Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

confrontation: the clashing of forces or ideas

altercation: a noisy, heated, angry dispute

It had been a month and a half since Inuyasha had returned to Japan and, more importantly, to the Western Lands. The relationship between Inuyasha and his Aniki was developing well as Sesshoumaru spent a good chunk of his time with Inuyasha learning what made his brother tick and how he had survived for so long on his own from such a young age. Sesshoumaru also spent time involving Inuyasha in the politics that their father was tutoring him in since he was the eldest heir to the Western Lands. Not only was the relationship between brothers becoming better, but the relationship between father and his youngest son was starting to gain ground. While they had not had a previous, tangible relationship beyond that of absentee father, they were building a strong foundation for a respectable father-son bond. It warmed Inu no Taisho's heart every time he thought about how well things were working out between himself and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was also pleased with the development of things in the House of Inu. Inuyasha was also benefitting from the progress that was being made between he and his family members, but there was still a large part missing. Kouga.

Despite the fact that Inuyasha was still angry at the wolf for what he and his pack had done without care and without approval from his own government, Inuyasha was also afraid of him. While Inuyasha need Kouga, he did not want to need Kouga, but the Alpha was the one to taint his innocence and he would have to be the one to restore Inuyasha's aura in place of his still semi-destroyed status. Inuyasha was drawn out of his musings when his father appeared at the doorway to his room.

"Hai, Otou-sama?" Inuyasha inquired to his father's presence.

"Kouga and his council have arrived, Inuyasha." Inu no Taisho watched with carefully suppressed anger as Inuyasha's entire expression blanked and shut down at the mention of the wolves that were at fault for his current status.

"Arigato, Otou-sama. I will be down in a moment." Taisho nodded his acceptance and left Inuyasha to get ready for the confrontation ahead.

Inuyasha arrived several moments after his brother to see a silent war waging between the cousin canines in the room. Had the situation not revolved around him, he most likely would have found it amusing as they tried to glare each other to death, but because it did involve him in a most direct manner, he merely found it aggravating. It also made him more nervous than usual which did not improve his temperament either. While Inuyasha had grown up in light of what had happened to him, he was still the same brash, brutish, easily angered Inuyasha. However, he now took the time to think before he spoke and controlled his impulses better than when he had been younger.

"Ohayou. I hope everyone is well this morning." Inuyasha announced his presence politely. Those that occupied the room all turned to look at the soft tenor that originated from Inuyasha's mouth. Most of the council from the Wolf Tribe could only stare at the vision that was Inuyasha with their jaws hanging halfway to the floor. Inuyasha had always been beautiful, there had been no denying that, but as he stood before them once more, Inuyasha seemed to have gained an unearthly glow about his person. He was pale, as were all demons of his family, but not as pale as his kin, it was more the color of a ripe, succulent peach. Hair that had once fallen from his head in coarse disarray was not tamed, smooth, and pulled into a demure plait that kept it out of the half-demon's way. Finally, the posture of defiance that he had always shown and the posture of defeat that he had left them with was gone to be replaced with a quiet, yet noticeable confidence within himself. It was truly a sight to behold from the Inuyasha that they remember especially since he was not wearing the fire rat robe that he had become infamous for.

"All is well Inuyasha. Come and sit. There is much to talk about after the meal." It was Sesshoumaru that broke the silence since his father and the current Lord of the Northern Lands were still busy in their non-physical, non-verbal argument. Inuyasha sat down and waited respectfully for his father to begin eating along with the rest of the table. He did not have to wait long as one of Kouga's council members distracted the still naïve lord. The meal was silent.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his brother's lap in their father's study, assessing each of the demons present. His father was sitting behind his desk, more as a way to refrain from violent behavior than a show of power, while the wolf pack was sitting closer to the fireplace and door, to better their chances of escape should something go wrong. Inuyasha once again thought of the irony of the situation and how amusing it would be if it did not involve him. It was finally the eldest member of the inu clan that spoke from their position next to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"What is the purpose of this meeting, may I ask Lord Inu no Taisho?" The elders knew about Inuyasha and what happened, but they had believed the situation to be resolved since Inuyasha had returned to the Western Lands. Taisho motioned for Inuyasha to speak as it was he that was most directly involved and the most knowledgeable about what was happening. Inuyasha stared at Kouga with cool detachment while he spoke.

"You have mated, Lord Kouga? I would have thought that one in your position would know better than to tempt the laws of youkai and instinct." Inuyasha began cryptically. Kouga just gave a snort of derision. He did not have to follow his instinct and he did want to mate with that half breed, a mutt whose own father did not want to be associated with him, so he ignored his instinct on the matter. It was not like it made a big difference; after all, Kagome had given him two healthy, strong male cubs that would succeed him in leading the pack in the future. Inuyasha merely raised an eyebrow at the laid back response from the Wolf Tribe leader. Surely the ookami was not so foolish.

"Then you know that my youkai will latch to yours and feed from you until there is nothing left but a choice. Your youkai will either break your bond with your mate and children or it will begin to eat at you from the inside out until you go mad and revert to an uncontrolled primal state until you self-destruct. What a painful decision that will be seeing as either way will cause your loved great suffering. I am surprised that you chose such a disastrous path." Inuyasha was unfeeling in his words as he revealed to all present just how harsh the consequences were against those that had wronged an innocent with the stigma of Omega. The wolf council and Kouga himself had paled at the reality of the penalties that the Alpha faced. They had known that mating the wronged one was part of the punishment, but they had thought that it was something that was negotiable. Kouga was still hard pressed to say that he would have mated Inuyasha given the information that they had just received in any case.

"Surely you jest. The miko was blessed by the Mother into their bond or otherwise it would not have happened. The Mother is guardian over all instinct that rules us and she would not have allowed such a union if what you say is true," one of the council members refuted. This time, Inu no Taisho spoke up on Inuyasha's behalf.

"That is not the case. The Mother leads instinct, yes, but she does not and cannot demand that the rational counterpart to instinct comply with her guidance. As for the blessing of their union, it is unlikely that they have the Mother's blessing. You just relayed that Lord Kouga is mated to a miko. Mikos are anomalies in this world and defy the laws of everything that is with their power. Just as we demons do not follow the laws of humans, mikos do not follow the laws of human or demon nature. It is most likely that it is not a natural bond between Lord Kouga and the miko, but one made of her magic." Kouga just shook his head in denial while the council members from both lands looked between Inuyasha and Kouga.

"You cannot hide from yourself anymore Kouga. You can no longer deny that you do not feel the pull of your youkai. You can no longer deny that your youkai has been telling you that the miko was not the one, that your bond was wrong, that something has been missing. If you continue to do so, you know what lies at the end of the path you seek.

Otou-sama, I am tired, may I please retire for the day?" Inuyasha politely intoned. Inu no Taisho nodded his agreement and Sesshoumaru rose with his brother to escort and support his younger brother back to his room for a bit of rest. The reaction between the two must have begun because it was barely after noon and Inuyasha looked ready to drop from fatigue.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean that he's gone!" a girl with midnight, waist length hair, wearing her characteristically short kimono shouted at the poor she-wolf that had the misfortune of being the one to tell her that her mate had left for the Western Lands a little over half a moon cycle ago.

"Lord Kouga was summoned to the Western Lands by Lord Inu no Taisho and he departed just before the mountain rain began." With her piece said, the she-wolf scurried off to get out of the miko's warpath. It was another, human, woman with dark haired pulled back and carrying a large weapon that stepped up to the raging miko.

"Kagome! Control yourself. You are no longer a child and this behavior is unacceptable. We will just follow after them to the Western Lands and we can two birds with one stone by pleading the help of not only your mate, but of the Western Lands as well." The miko took a deep breath, held it, and let it go before responding.

"I- You're right Sango. It's just that nothing has gone the way it was supposed to since Inuyasha left. I mean, Naraku is still around and has almost completed the jewel shard, Kouga refuses to give his up no matter what misfortune they may bring, and worst of all is that Inuyasha left us high and dry because I hurt his 'delicate' feelings. I mean really, was it so hard to just help us look for survivors?" Sango shook her head at the stubborn girl and her husband Miroku mimicked the action.

"I know that you feel as if he abandoned us, Kagome, but it was never in his nature to social or caring for others when he had no one to show him those things when he was younger. When you were trying to change who he was, that did not help any. We love you Kagome, but one day you will have to see that Inuyasha was not always in the wrong when he called you out on something. He had his rough points, but even the strongest of people will only take so much before they give up. Just like you and how you gave into Kouga because you realized that you could not get Inuyasha. Just like now, when you are conceding that Inuyasha was a large part of the power of this group and that without him, we are somewhat useless in saving this world and yours." The part that it was mostly her fault was left unsaid, but understood by all those present.

"I wish you would stop pointing that out," Kagome replied to the monk. Miroku merely shrugged.

"I will stop when you accept your wrongdoings and work to truly correct them." With those words, Miroku left the den that was Kagome shared with her mate and children when she was actually there (which wasn't much). Kagome snarled and looked as though she wanted to lunge after the houshi, but she thought better of it and stayed put. It appeared that Inuyasha was also the one that held the unlikely group of people together to the girl from the future. They had not realized until he left, just how spoiled and self-centered that Kagome was. It was quite a shock to say the least. Another blow had come later, when Shippou left the misfit group to live with a den of fox demons that they had found about a year after Inuyasha disappeared. While the kit had not said it to them in direct words, he had left them because of Kagome and her increasingly unstable moods. That mood had improved a bit when Kouga began to actively pursue her again a few years after Inuyasha had left. However, Kagome still remained the selfish, self-centered, and stubborn girl that they loved to hate and hated to love.

"Enough you two," Sango interjected firmly. This was one of the reasons she was glad that they were resting in the mountains for a bit before heading out again. Miroku and Kagome fought, worse that Kagome and Inuyasha did, and it grated her nerves to the point of murder. She really wanted a nice hot bath in the springs and a good, hot meal shared with her husband without the sounds of petty fighting. Miroku kissed her cheek in apology, but said nothing else to the youngest of their group. She could only guess what was in store for them next because right now she was sure that they could not handle anything more.

* * *

Bright and early on the morning after the full moon, the group headed out toward the Western Lands to hunt down Lord Kouga and hopefully ally the Lord Inu no Taisho in helping them get rid of the menace known as Naraku. None of them had any illusions that their journey into the heart of the Western Lands would be easy or that they had a large chance of success in gaining the cooperation of the Western Lands, but they were desperate enough to try and at that moment that was all that really mattered. However, on time would be able to reveal the secrets of the future and to answer the multitude of questions.


	7. The Journey West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Selfish: concentrating on one's own advantage, pleasure, or well-being without regard for others

Oblivious: lacking mindful attention

Kagome continued to glare at the houshi that was walking on the other side of the taijiya. Sango continued to hold an annoyed expression on her face because the two were acting as though they were still small children. The relationship between the two had deteriorated from a tenuous truce into a full on war that was all glares, snarky comments, and vicious pranks when the other person was not looking. It was quite tiresome as Sango was always playing the middleman with shaky peace treaties that barely lasted a day and she was ready to beat them both into oblivion. While Miroku was right that Kagome still needed to get a grasp on reality and grow up from her fantasy world, the monk was also wrong in the way he was going about it. Kagome was a stubborn girl, more so than Inuyasha ever was. No amount of spoken evidence would ever convince her of her faults; she would have to be shown what she did was wrong before the girl finally started to wise up.

"Both of you need to let it go. Your issues with the past and each other should be the furthest things from your minds as we have a crisis of multiple worlds. You guys giving each other trouble for what is, in comparison, petty things should pale with the fact that if Naraku is not eliminated before he gets the remaining jewel shards, the world, but past and present, will be gone. There will be nothing to fight over after, because there will be no after." Sango chastised both of them. Miroku had the decency to look ashamed, but Kagome could not get past her own smug satisfaction that Miroku was castigated to hear what else was said. Sango wasted no time in correcting that misstep.

"Kagome! Pull yourself together or you won't ever be able to travel back to your world. There won't be a world anywhere if we don't pull together and defeat Naraku through whatever means necessary. I don't know about you, but I would like to live long enough to see my children have children and the world progress beyond what it is." This time Kagome turned her head away from the group with a huff of annoyance. Sango gave a depressed sigh in response, because she could already tell that their trip could be doomed to failure and the world to annihilation due to her selfish attitude.

* * *

Kouga and his council members sat in the suit given to Kouga by the Lord of the Western Lands, discussing the astounding revelations that had been brought to light the day before. Kouga had thought that something bad might happen to him, but he had never dreamed that the horrors that Inuyasha spoke of would ever happen. He had believed that, worst case scenario, he would suffer some painful ailment or trial or give up his pride or dignity as an alpha to grovel at the mutt's feet, but never something so disastrous.

"What are you going to do, Lord Kouga? If what Inuyasha says is true, then you either have to forsake your mate and children for him or you will end up killing them in your primal rage," a council member reiterated the problem bluntly. Kouga had nothing to say because he knew that it was not really a decision that he was ready to make. In fact, he wanted to prolong the decision as much as possible because it would mean that he would get to see his children grow up without having to face the shame that he left them for another demon, something that was not usually possible for wolf demons. In fact, the whole situation was coming out to look like Kagome's fault when it was not truly her fault.

"At this point, I think it would be better to listen and research all that has been and will be said. We must first verify that what is said is true before we begin making any decisions that will largely affect not only my family, but the tribe as well," Kouga declared wisely. While he did not smell a lie, there were ways to get around lying. It was best to investigate everything before running to make a decision that might not need to be considered because there was a loophole or back way for getting out of it. If all else failed, there had to be some way to appease the Mother as well as keeping his mate and children. They still had time to research and decide the best course of action and Kouga planned to use every bit of that time wisely to get the outcome he wanted.

* * *

Sango sighed as she sank into the hot spring that she had made sure was away from the others. The tension between what was left of their group was so tightly wound that even her skin felt tight when she had to be around them for more than a few minutes. That feeling gets annoying after the twenty minutes, let alone going around all day and into the night with it. The taijiya let out another sigh and sunk even further in the hot, soothing water as she tried to relieve the stress that weighed her body. The moment's peace was ruined as Sango heard the tale-tell stomping of the miko headed in her direction. The sigh that left the older raven haired woman was now one of despair. Could she not take a nice soak to herself without having to be the ocean water to Kagome's volcanic eruptions or solace to her husband's guilt of what happened almost two decades ago? Sango left the spring and began drying off just as Kagome entered her now ruined spot of luxury.

"What is it now, Kagome?"

"Your husband is a problem, Sango. Do something about him!" Sango looked up at the girl sharply.

"What in all hell are you talking about Kagome?" The miko stomped her foot like the petulant child that she still was as she screamed her answer.

"GET HIM TO LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T CARE ABOUT INUYASHA OR WHY HE LEFT. IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING, I'M GOING TO LEAVE ON MY OWN!" Kagome was panting at the end of her rant while Sango merely looked at her unimpressed.

"Then go." With those two words floating between them, Sango finished dressing and left to find her husband. She had had all that she could take of Kagome. She knew that Miroku was not completely blameless, but most of the problems within the group stemmed from Kagome's selfishness and her obliviousness to the consequences of her actions. She had been coddled way to much as a child and Kouga coddled her as well and now she was ruined woman who would figure out way too late that you cannot always get what you want, when you want it, or even at all. Sango silently wished the girl the best of luck, but beyond that she was done with the miko brat.

"Sango," Kagome whispered. She was in shock; not only at what Sango had said, but that the woman had walked away from her. Sango was supposed to be her friend, almost the sister she never had and she had just walked away from her, left her. Yes, she had said that she was going to leave, but she did not mean it. She was just angry because everything was falling apart and they were not able to do anything to stop it without that mangy _dog_ around to help out. Miroku did not help either as he continuously brought up Inuyasha, Kouga, her era, and her children all the time. She did not like children, so she left them with the pack omega's and traveled often so that they would not have to know that their mother disliked them, Kouga was happy because she gave him children, and Inuyasha was just a stupid dog that had had his feelings hurt and ran away. None of their problems was her fault, those problems stemmed solely from Naraku but the monk was always blaming it on her.

When Kagome returned to the spot where they had made their camp, she found it devoid of her previous companions. A shiver traveled up her spine at the thought that she was truly alone in that era with no one to come save her should something go wrong. For the first time since she appeared in the feudal era, Kagome was truly on her own, had to survive on her own and she had absolutely no idea how to do it.

Sango and Miroku walked in comfortable silence, hand in hand, away from the camp and away from the dark haired menace that had accompanied them thus far. It was time for them to stop enabling Kagome's horrid behavior and show her the kind of unconditional love that she apparently never got while growing up in her own era. If everyone acted the way Kagome did in that era, as Inuyasha had often times hinted at, they were glad that they were unable to visit and that they lived in this era rather than hers. They knew the value of hard work, working together, and helping out a neighbor in need from the goodness of your heart and spirit rather than what they could repay for the service. It was something that even Inuyasha had understood, but oft times chose not to act on. For Kagome, it was also about being tired of sleeping in the wilderness despite the fact that going back to civilization so often took them further and further away from the their goal of stopping Naraku and his evil plot of gaining the Shikon no Tama to increase his power and allow for demons to take over. However, with or without her, they were going to continue on to the Western Lands and plead for the help of Lord Inu no Taisho and Lord Kouga, if he happened to still be there when they arrived. The trip there would certainly prove to be much shorter without Kagome's interference around.


	8. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Compromise: something intermediate between or blending qualities of different things

Consequence: something produced by a cause, necessarily following a set of conditions

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were surprised to see the taijiya and her husband, the houshi, without the company of the naïve and selfish miko that went by the name of Kagome. Kouga was a little outraged because that meant that they had left his mate behind somewhere and she could possibly be out there by herself. Did they not know that she could not protect herself in the wild, that she was too naïve to be able to survive on her own. His mate did not know how to get in touch with her own instincts and thus had nothing to fall back on once her first and only line of defense was defeated. She could be killed because of their neglect. Kouga took a step forward in order to address the issue, but he was held back by several of the council members who saw that it would not be wise to bring up the miko in the presence of their hosts. Sesshoumaru was the first to address the intruders/guests that had arrived not too long ago.

"What business do you have at the Palace of the Western Lands?" Sesshoumaru's tone was one that implied if their answer was unsatisfactory that he would deliver the direst punishments. They were unsure of what they had done that would intone the young heir's wrath, but they were not brave enough to neither ask nor disobey the silent command to answer his question.

"Naraku is the reason for our visit, Lord Heir Sesshoumaru. His destruction and ravage has become so great that the other lords of the lands are becoming involved and even then, they are unable to stop the force that Naraku has become. We come here to plead that you help in fight against the evil one." Sesshoumaru looked on at the two that had lowered themselves to the floor and prostrated themselves in order to prove their sincerity and then he looked to his brother who was still shocked silent. Sesshoumaru touched Inuyasha's shoulder lightly to bring him back from his daze.

"What do you believe is wise, Otouto? After all, the only way to beat this Naraku is through your power." Miroku nor Sango looked up at Inuyasha even though they desperately wished to do so. They did not feel worthy to look upon Inuyasha's form after all that they had done, or rather not done, for the hanyou when they had been pack mates.

"I had thought Naraku would have been dealt with at this point. You mean to say that he has had fifteen years to gather the shards and recruit humans and demons alike to his side?" Inuyasha could not believe that they would have waited so long for help and the like as the evil hanyou gathered and gained more and more strength from the jewel shards. The two on the ground could do nothing but press their shamed noses into the ground at the two royals' feet. They had allowed Kagome to go unchecked never realizing just how much _crap_ that Inuyasha kept the girl from doing because she lacked any sense of responsibility.

"Inuyasha-san, I sincerely apologize at my behavior towards you before you disappeared. I respect and appreciate, now, the difficulties that you struggled with while traveling with Kagome. I am sorry that I did not take the time to notice such things before." Miroku said as way of explanation of why things had degenerated so much while he was away. Sango also apologized, but she did not go into as much detail as her husband. It was just not in her personality to do so, but Inuyasha understood and forgave them both. However, Kouga could not just sit idly by with their explanation because they were not revealing anything about why they had left his mate behind in the dangers of the wild.

"Where is Kagome? You didn't just leave her out there did you?" Kouga demanded to know. Inuyasha merely raised a brow, Sesshoumaru snorted his distaste at the ookami's lack of tact, and the Tribe Council only shook their heads in exasperation. It was that very girl that had them in a bit of pinch as it was. The more research they did into the entire situation, the more that Kouga's mating seemed to be a sham for the girl and Kouga refused to see that. It did not mean that they thought that Inuyasha was any better a choice for their Alpha. In fact, they preferred the girl over the half-breed, but Kouga really needed to put his head back on his shoulders before he did or said something to truly offend their 'generous' hosts.

"We did not leave her. She believed that she could do better on her own and we did not fight with her on it. You know how stubborn Kagome can be Lord Kouga." Sango explained to the agitated wolf lord calmly. Kouga opened his mouth to say something, but fortunately seemed to think twice about it and shut his mouth once more before walking away. He was stopped, however, by Inuyasha.

"Time is running short, Lord Kouga. The Mother is lacking patience with your inability to make up your mind." Inuyasha informed. Kouga snarled and continued out of the room. Inuyasha gave a sad sigh. It was not as if he wanted to mate with the bastard that had done the things to him that Kouga had. If it were up to Inuyasha, he would have stayed in China where he had wanted to give more than one suitor the time of day and he knew they would treat him like royalty given the chance.

"I hate this aniki! I wish there was some other way." Sesshoumaru dismissed their unwanted to the guests with a wave of his hand before addressing his little brother whom looked so despondent.

"I know, Yasha, but we have already pleaded with the Mother and she has given her final decision. Her mind will not be changed." Sesshoumaru opened his arms to his little brother and Inuyasha rushed into them for the comfort that he needed every time he thought about having to mate with Kouga.

"Hopefully everything will work out. If not, I could always leave the Northern Lands short a leader." Inuyasha gave a watery smile, not caring that he was acting like a total woman.

"Thank you, aniki." A quirk of the lips gave away his brother's teasing intentions.

* * *

Kagome stumbled once more through the thick underbrush behind the healer that had agreed to lead the miko within a day's journey of the Western Palace. She was human and had no death wish to actually approach the demon dwelling and told the girl so, however, the woman was wondering what had ever possessed her to be kind to the whining, complaining _child_ that had been lagging their progress for almost six days. It was no wonder that she had been abandoned with her constant complaints, nagging, and overall bossy behavior. That was not to mention that she dressed completely inappropriately and lacked the ability to carry her own weight or share responsibility for their continued survival in the dangerous wilderness that they were navigating.

"I'm tired! Please stop." Kagome was so tired that she was begging the woman, something that she absolutely hated to do. The woman could not be human because they had been going for hours and they had yet to stop.

"Hush silly child! We have only traveled an hour or so and yet you are already giving into tiredness. You must have been sickly as a child to have such a hard time keeping up with this _slow_ pace. How do you take care of your household if you cannot travel to sell goods or trade with other villages or complete your task in the daylight hours? It is women like you that give the rest of us a bad reputation and are making it harder for us to get respectable husbands. They all believe that we are useless wretches like you. Aye! If I was not a woman of my word, I would leave you here to figure out your way on your own." The woman continued to rant at the bratty miko following behind her as her pace inadvertently sped up in her agitation. Kagome felt frustrated tears well up in her eyes as she desperately tried to keep up with the woman that going way too fast for her. The tears were not only about her inability to keep up with the woman's pace, but at the fact that she was saying some of the exact same things that she and Inuyasha used to argue about. Sango and Miroku had said some of those things too, but she had thought that was because they were frustrated with Naraku's evil plans and they were taking it out on her by using the 'non-faults' that Inuyasha had always been screaming at her. She was beginning to see that she really was useless, whiny, and childish just like Inuyasha had always claimed her to be. It somehow hurt more, though, to hear it come from the mouth of a stranger who had not yet spent a week in her presence.

"Hurry up child! I am two days behind because of you and I refuse to lose any more time. You either keep up or fall behind and I will leave you here on your own. The safest way to navigate these wilds is to get through them as quickly as possible. I will not endanger my own safety anymore for your selfish whims." The woman once again began to step up her pace until Kagome felt like her legs were going to fall off because of the brutal pace. She was lightly jogging to keep up with the woman in front of her despite the fact that the woman was a good two or three inches shorter than her. It was a sad considering the woman was also many years ahead of her in chronological age. She could no longer fall back on the belief that she was the only one to fall behind because Shippou, the demon child, was always hitching a ride on someone. In reality, the only person he ever hitched a ride on was Kagome when she brought her metal monstrosity known as a bicycle. She no longer had her back due to inability to care for it properly after the chain broke, nor was she able to maintain it very well with how often they were from civilization when trying to track down Naraku. Kagome was beginning to realize that there was no easy way out for her to take anymore. She was stuck with lead weight legs and that was it.

Two days later, the healer pointed Kagome toward the northwest position from themselves and said that the Western Palace was a day walk in that direction before leaving the miko on her own. Kagome was tired beyond belief, but thankful that she was now on her own so that she could control the pace of journey. She figured that she would take a day to rest and regain her strength before moving on to the Western Palace. Kagome found a small creek nearby and used the area surrounding it as her camp for the night. She ate some of the nuts and berries that she knew to be safe and settled down for the night in a nook of one of the trees.

Surprisingly, the miko survived the night unscathed and proceeded to move onward to the Western Palace at a more sedate pace than that of the healer woman that she had spent over a week's journey with. She stopped frequently for short rests as her legs were still sore and so was her back from sleeping in the nook of the tree, but she would get up and continue on after she had caught her breath. It was after nightfall when she finally saw the fires and lanterns of the Western Palace before her. She had finally made it to her destination. Kagome gave a smug smile to herself. They most likely thought that she would not have been able to do it, but oh boy, were they in for a surprise.

* * *

The Mother paced angrily about her dwelling deep within the Lands that were under her guidance. The stubborn wolf lord above was giving her pause about forcing him and Inuyasha together, but as much as she favored the hated hanyou, she could not make exceptions for one if she did not for others. Not only that, the wolf as of yet had not given her a concrete reason to truly tie him to that wretched human priestess and free Inuyasha to choose his own love. It was regretful, but even she was bound by the rules and edicts which were passed down and given by her own hand. Hopefully, Inuyasha's situation would turn around before things go too far or it becomes near impossible to give Inuyasha his freedom to choose.


	9. The Trials of Inuyasha's Misfortunate Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Trial: formal examination of a matter in the issue of a civil or criminal cause in order to determine a decision for the matter

Decision: a determination arrived at after consideration

Inuyasha stared impassively at the girl in front of him, glaring at him with hate filled eyes that did not even cause a twitch amongst the inuhanyou's calm. Inuyasha was secure in the fact that Kagome was nothing more than a selfish, arrogant, _child_ that had been given too much freedom at too young an age to be able to handle it. In the end of this so called argument, he knew that he would come out with the truth while she came out looking like a fool because she would undoubtedly speak of things that she had no knowledge of. Inuyasha would find that his predictions would not disappoint him.

Kagome regarded the half-demon in front of her with hatred burning in her gut and revenge on her mind. It was all that dog's fault that she had had to mate with Kouga, that she had had to be impregnated by a _demon_ , that she had to give up marriage to Houjo and a normal life. It was Inuyasha's fault that her world had begun to fall apart because he had ran off from his responsibility to help her gather the jewel shard. He had left them alone to deal with Naraku and then he had run off a second time because it was everyone's elses fault for his inability to stick to his word. Finally, Kagome had had enough of the silence and staring contest that she and Inuyasha were engaged in. She wanted to lay it all on the table, so to speak, and she would give her side first.

"You. Are. Pathetic! You think that you can come back here and place blame on everyone else for what is happening because we were too _hard_ on you? You are out of your damn mind. It is not our fault that you ran away, twice, to do who knows what. You were the one who left us to deal with the jewel shards on our own. You were the one who left us to deal with Naraku by ourselves. It is not our fault that you left when times got too hard for you to handle. ...Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Kagome was right in the inuhanyou's face, her own a bright red with her anger. Inuyasha merely raised an eyebrow before responding to the girl's outrageous accusations.

"I ran away? I am pathetic? I could not handle my responsibilities?" Inuyasha parroted back the accusations with a deceptively polite and calm tone. Inside he was boiling with the lack of Kagome's growth in his absence and he pitied her for the fact that it was most likely due to everyone coddling her and attending to her every need. The girl had never had to grow up and learn to survive on her own and thus, she continued to act like a child. Inuyasha paused for several moments just to let his tone sink in, to let the forewarning register within the others' minds.

"I did not run away, Kagome. I remember specifically telling you that something had been wrong with the way that we had only encountered the dead wolf demons in that courtyard. I also remember telling you once we figured out that the attack from the dead were caused by Kagura that we needed to leave immediately because there was no way that she would just admit defeat so easily when she had a never ending supply of soldiers to do her bidding. And do not forget that you were the one to run off looking for _survivors_ in a place that had become the grave site of a massacre. You have no idea what happened after you left because you left. I never ran away, I was too busy trying to free myself from the trap that Naraku had created, that you fell for and dragged everyone else with you.

I was forced to return with Kouga to his tribe after I was beaten to my last breath and had to endure a farce of a trial. I was not given a chance to defend myself, I was denied the right to be tried by my own kind, and I was forced to watch as my version of events was deemed unimportant and thus, my sentence was harshly passed down without further consideration than the word of a distraught Alpha. I was forced to give up everything that made me anything more than dirt stuck to your foot. I lost my name, my memories, my choice, my heritage. Everything that made me anything more than unworthy and made my existence important to someone was taken from me. And who knows how long I would have remained that way if it had not been for my Aniki. He was the only one to take notice even when I had been deemed unworthy of such.

After I had been freed from my sentence, I still had to suffer the consequences of it. I no longer hold the power or the want to defeat Naraku and my obligations to help you with the jewel shards was over the moment you mated with the demon responsible for my false imprisonment. Tell me, Kagome, has your mate told you about how unnatural your mating is? Have you told him that your powers are slowly poisoning him by way of purification of his youkai? I wonder how you two have stayed mated for so long with such secrets running between you. Before you ask, I know because I am unfortunately linked to both of you through Kouga's injustice. Until Kouga does right by me to shift the balance for the wrong that he did to me, then everything that has happened until this point will continue until we all suffer in insanity."

"I could not have put it better myself, my Inuyasha," a soft, lilting voice spoke up from behind the white haired hanyou. Inuyasha did not seemed surprised at all by the voice, but the others in the room varied in their shocked reactions from the tiniest of twitches to the most obvious of flinches. Long, slender hands wrapped gently about Inuyasha's shoulders and the hanyou slumped into the embrace as a smooth, pale, feminine face appeared above Inuyasha's right puppy ear. Inu no Taisho was the one to identify the woman.

"The Mother?"

* * *

Mother Nature looked around the room at the many faces that had finally regained their composure. She had not really wanted to intrude upon Inuyasha's healing, but when she had heard his phrasing of Kouga's need to repent his erroneous judgment, it had sparked a memory within her at the phrasing of the edict that she had passed in regards to Omega. While mating was the easiest way of correcting what had been done, it was possible that Inuyasha's youkai would accept another form of repentance. Since both Inuyasha and his youkai seemed to be repulsed by the mere presence of the Alpha ookami, there was more a chance that this alternative method would work than Inuyasha being forced to mate with the wolf. With this loophole in mind, Mother Nature appeared to her most favored child in hopes of setting her plan in motion for his happiness.

He had suffered more than enough at the hands of those too ignorant to know just how precious she was, but she had kept an eye on him and knew that Inuyasha had met a being already that would be more than happy to shower him with all the riches and finery in the world if he merely asked it. He would love Inuyasha fiercely, cherish him gently, and fight ferociously to protect Inuyasha from any harm that might dare to come his way. That was the kind of person Inuyasha would need to help him with the final stage of healing. This was the type of person that Mother Nature was going to do everything in her power to ensure mated to her most favored child.

"Inuyasha is correct in the fact that you must right your injustice against him, Lord Kouga, but the method in which you do so has yet to be decided. While most youkai decide to mate in order to purify the wronged individual's youkai, Inuyasha's is almost completely restored except for in regards to you. With this in mind, Inuyasha and I will deliberate with his youkai to determine what your consequence shall be. For the moment, leave us and we will resume our discussion after the morning meal on the morrow." With that Mother Nature led Inuyasha out of the room and toward the gardens that surrounded the Western Palace. They had much to talk about.

"Inuyasha, my child, it has been many years since I have been contacted by you. You traveled so far from me this time, my little one. I am not angry, however, I am most happy as you have found a peace in yourself that I have not been able to give you."

"I know that you tried, Mother, and for that I am more grateful than you will ever know. However, I needed that time to pull myself together and not rush into things and my youkai agreed. Too much has happened because of hastily made decisions and I no longer wanted to fall victim to that. The time away also gave my youkai the freedom to decide independently of its instincts and it has deemed Kouga unworthy. I know that he must atone, but I will not sacrifice the rest of my life to him through a worthless mating bond while he continues as he is. I would much rather that he offer an even trade, so to speak. A suffering for a suffering, an eye for an eye. I want him to feel an inkling of what I felt and know that what he was going through is miniscule compared to what I faced every day from half a decade." Inuyasha ranted, thoroughly impassioned by his train of thought and allowed his true emotions to run free. Mother Nature, on the other hand, was watching and plotting about Lord Kouga could do just that. Inuyasha wanted a suffering for a suffering, and she believed that she had come up with the perfect solution. It would be harsh, but it would satisfy all the conditions that Inuyasha had set for his case-specific loophole.

"Let us settle for the night, my child, and return in the morning with my issue." With a gentle kiss upon his forehead, the pale spirit left Inuyasha to the night.


	10. An Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Suffering: to endure pain or distress

Equality: the quality or state of being equal

Inuyasha could barely contain his anxiety during the morning meal as he waited in parallel with the others for Mother Nature's decision on how Inuyasha and Kouga could have the balance restored between them without having to mate each other. It had affected everyone's sleep and while each of those present at the table were eager for Mother's solution, there was also some impatience that was goaded by the lack of sleep. The waiting was near unbearable with their need to know. Eating utensils clinked softly with plates and bowls as everyone ate their food mechanically despite the fact that they were not really hungry due to the dread of the situation ahead. Finally, no one could take the tense atmosphere and the servants were called in to take away the dishes that were still mostly covered with food. Everyone moved into the throne room to wait since the night before, it had been quite a bit crowded in the study with the number of beings that were involved with the proceedings.

Mother Nature watched with more a than a bit of sadistic glee as demons in the dining room practically and literally squirmed with anticipation and dread of the upcoming decision on her part. She knew that Inuyasha was also suffering a bit for it, but this was not the kind of thing would truly harm her favored. The feminine spirit continued to watch them fidget and force themselves to eat what would have been a glorious meal if not for the atmosphere. She watched as they quickly moved into the throne room to wait for her arrival. For over an hour, she watched as they impatiently dealt with each other and tried to await her arrival gracefully before she finally gave in and decided to make an appearance.

"Morning, my children. I hope that you slept well in the night." Mother Nature smiled knowingly at all those in the room. Of course they had not really slept, they were too worried about what she had decided in regards to Inuyasha and Kouga.

"I have deliberated long and thoroughly at what would be considered equally suffering in the eyes of Inuyasha's youkai as well as balance the impurity between Kouga and Inuyasha." She paused for a moment, allowing the suspense to build until she could see them ready to burst with admonishment before answering the unsaid demand.

"Kouga of the Northern Lands, in order to repay your debt to Inuyasha you will sacrifice your second child to his charge. Should you refuse to repay your debt in this manner, then you and Inuyasha will be forced to mate one another and commit your lives to each other while losing both your children in the process. I will not allow you to be mated to another as you knew what the consequences would be of mating anyone other than Inuyasha." Mother Nature looked at Kouga with gleaming eyes that dared him to refute her decree. Kouga could only stare between his mate, the council, and the floor as he tried to make the right decision. After many long moments, Kouga finally, slowly lifted his head up from the floor to look at the spirit in their midst.

"I accept your option and Satori will be presented to Inuyasha before the completion of the next lunar cycle." Kouga loved his children and he had not wanted to give up his child, even if he was only the second born child, but he also knew that he did not want to have anything to do with Inuyasha once this entire ordeal was over with. That meant that he could not stand the thought of being mated to Inuyasha. Mother Nature nodded her acceptance of his agreement and once the adoption had been completed, Inuyasha's youkai should return to its pure state. Inuyasha would never again be an Alpha, but he would no longer be restricted the rights and privileges of a minor demon when he had aged out about a decade before the Kikyou incident. Inuyasha also nodded his acceptance of the conditions set by both parties. Inuyasha had no problem with taking in a child and he, more than anyone, would know how to deal with the growth and development of a hanyou over Kagome and Kouga. Inuyasha already pitied the elder son because no one would know what to do with a being that was and was not a part of the demon and human worlds.

* * *

Kouga and his mate Kagome had left for the Northern Lands two days ago and Inuyasha was savoring the peace that had followed their departure. The couple had had a coup d'état over the agreement that Kouga had agreed to. Kagome had argued that Inuyasha was not responsible enough to be able to handle a child over the fact that her child had just been bartered which her oblivious mate had yet to catch onto. Kouga was so selfish to keep Kagome for himself that it was more than likely a blessing for Satori to be coming to live as Inuyasha's charge rather than the environment he was currently forced to live in.

Inuyasha was also enjoying the attention that was being showered on him by his older brother. Sesshoumaru had formally asked both Inuyasha and their father to court Inuyasha as a potential mate. Inu no Taisho had immediately given his permission while Inuyasha had made sure to ask about Sesshoumaru's feelings about Satori who was in essence going to become Inuyasha's child. Sesshoumaru had gladly informed Inuyasha that he would love to be the father of Inuyasha's child( _ren)_. Inuyasha had smiled and gave his brother his permission to court him. Since then, Sesshoumaru had been lavishing every free moment of his attention on Inuyasha and finding small little gifts for Inuyasha to wear or would hold dear to him. It was sweet when the stoic demon had presented Inuyasha with a pair of hair combs that were ebony and decorated with sakura blossoms. It was so sweet that Inuyasha wore them despite the fact that they were too feminine for his taste. It also could have been the look on Sesshoumaru's face when he had put the combs in Inuyasha's hair as well. So, Inuyasha wore them to the sides to keep his long bangs out of his face. The next gift that Sesshoumaru had gifted Inuyasha with was brush set that was an exact replica of the one that his mother had used on him when he had been a child. Inuyasha had cried and hugged his brother so hard he was sure that he had heard bones crack. Sesshoumaru, however, had not even noticed the pain. He had only noticed that he was pressed intimately against Inuyasha's delectable form and that the hanyou was clinging to him like he was the only being in the world. It made Sesshoumaru feel warm inside, like the lovesick fool that he was, but he would never admit any of it to anyone other than Inuyasha, his soon to be mate.

Inu no Taisho and Mother Nature just watched from the sidelines as the days went by and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru grew closer and closer to each other. Sesshoumaru was a loving and caring dominant despite his icy exterior and Inuyasha was the fiery, passionate half to Sesshoumaru's icy, calculating soul. It was just relaxing and relieving to see two people who fit so well together get the opportunity to _be_ together. Not only that, but the entire palace seemed to be a happier place because of the contentedness that radiated from the couple that the dog and the spirit were observing as they talked quietly into each other's ears as they walked about the palace gardens. It was a place that Inuyasha loved to frequent because he felt closer not only to Mother but to his mother who had cared for her own garden when she had been able. And Sesshoumaru loved to indulge his little brother and potential mate as he had had three more kinds of flower and two more kinds of tree transplanted to the garden that was considered the Royal Garden as it was just outside the family wing of the palace. The two in that garden would make a wonderful couple and they had no doubts that they would also make great parents, not only to Satori, but to their own future children as well.

* * *

Satori was angry, hurt, and betrayed by the man that he had called father. While their mother had never been around and thus, how can you miss something that you never had? His father, however, had been there, even if not as much as others of the pack, and to have turned him over to some stranger instead of fighting for him had hurt more than he could aptly put into words. He knew that his parents were not parents in the sense that he saw other parents, but he had been cared for and his needs and wants had always been attended to, however, for what had to be the fiftieth time along the two week journey, Satori wished he had had parents that had actually wanted to be parents and wanted to take care of and protect their children. Once again, Satori was prodded into picking up his pace as he began to lag yet again. They were only a few hours away from the Western Palace now and he was trying to stall for time.

What would this Inuyasha person be like? He knew that he could not count on his parents account because it was his parents that had landed him in this situation in the first place. Satori could feel his nervousness grow and churn within his now delicate stomach. Would this Inuyasha be mean to him because of his parents? Would he be treated like a slave? Would they eat him? Satori was ready to have a panic attack. Perhaps it was better to go ahead and get it over with, so that the worry and dread of what was to come finally killed him.

After keeping pace for the next three hours, Satori and his company had arrived at the Western Palace and the young one was blown away by the magnificence and elegance for the dwelling before him. The palace was down in all gleaming, dark, polished woods with delicate paintings and murals lining the walls while plush furs covered the floor of the entry way. With their foot ware removed, the group was escorted by a pretty, female tiger she-demon to the Royal Garden and their presence was announced to a lone figure that was sitting amongst the flowers, pulling out the weeds that had dared to attempt to stifle the beauty of the flowers that were planted there.

"Inuyasha-sama, the ookami group has arrived." The silver haired, puppy eared hanyou finished yanking out the weed he had been working on before turning to acknowledge the presence of the ookamis.

"Welcome!" Inuyasha stood and walked closer to the group. Inuyasha purposely ignored those that had accompanied the child to the palace. He remembered them vividly from his time as Omega and he knew that Kouga had sent them as a jab at Inuyasha. The hanyou refused to rise to the bait though.

"You must be Satori-kun. I am Inuyasha of the House of Inu no Taisho, but you may call me Inuyasha. I know that we have not met under the best of circumstances, but I am hoping that we can make the best of a not so good situation. Yes?" Inuyasha offered his hand to the child. The ookami hanyou looked at Inuyasha's hand then at the ears that were perked upon his head before looking back to the hand again. After what seemed to be a monstrous inner battle, the boy took Inuyasha's hand and allowed himself to be led back into the glorious palace while the rest of his group followed along like tag-alongs. As they were walking, Inuyasha gave a quick tour of the rooms that they passed on the way to the study, but he did not really say anything of importance about the situation and Satori had to admit that he was curious as to what was going to happen to him. Inuyasha seemed nice enough, but he has yet to have time to really be able to ascertain if Inuyasha would do harm to him or not. After all, his parents, beings that are supposed to be your most trusted resource, had betrayed him to strangers.

Once they arrived in the study that belonged to Inu no Taisho, the child's fear of what was going to happen overcame him and he yanked his hand free of Inuyasha's before hiding behind the legs of the two demons that had accompanied him. Taisho gave a booming laugh at the child's fear, while Inuyasha unknowingly slipped into a maternal state and began fretting over the child that was almost immediately abandoned by his escort. It saddened Inuyasha that the child's escorts did such a thing to the child and he vowed to make sure that while Satori was under Inuyasha's care, he would never have to suffer such a thing again or endure the discrimination that Inuyasha had had to endure when he was a child. Once Inuyasha had calmed Satori down enough to join in their conversation, Inu no Taisho began to process of the adoption between the two clans.

"I will need just a bit of your blood, Satori-kun. So please put a drop here on these two documents. I will also need yours Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and then the adoption will be complete." Inu no Taisho announced clearly. The child hesitantly allowed Inuyasha to prick his finger with the ceremonial, gold dagger before repeating the process with his own finger and then handed the blade to Sesshoumaru for his contribution.

"Willingly I commit to this contract and on my youkai's pride, I will abide by the conditions set." Inuyasha was first.

"Willingly I commit to this contract and on my youkai's pride, I will abide by the conditions set." Sesshoumaru placed his blood over Inuyasha's.

"W-wil-lingly I c-commit to thissss con-contract and on my y-you-kai's pride, I-I will abi-abide by the con-condit-tions set." The poor child nearly had a panic attack as the ceremony took place. He seriously thought that he would come to some kind of harm while in under the charge of Inuyasha. The inus in the room had to wonder at what kind of gossip the child had been given before he had arrived at the Western Palace. With Satori's blood added to those already on the two papers, Inu no Taisho blew on them to help them dry before binding one of the papers up and handing it to the escort. Once the two ookamis had received the contract, they immediately asked for dismissal and to be escorted from the palace. Inu no Taisho granted them their request with no hesitation.

On the other hand, Satori still wore the stink of fear on him like a cloak as he stared fearfully at Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was too warm and what a mother should be like to really prove any threat to Satori, but the other demons were dominants, Alphas that could do to him whatever they pleased in order for him to suffer for his father's sins. However, he was surprised when the younger Alpha came closer and stooped down to his level to look him eye to eye before he spoke in his smooth, deep voice.

"Welcome to the Western Lands, Satori-kun and welcome to our family." Sesshoumaru opened his arms slowly and just as cautiously, embraced the child that stood before him. After a moment of holding the stiff child in his embrace, Sesshoumaru moved back and allowed his father to do the same. After Taisho had also released the child from his engulfing embrace, Inuyasha gathered the five year old child into his arms and began the act of claiming the child as his own. His youkai called to the child's, his scent became thick and almost tangent within the room, and be placed a bloody finger before Satori's lips. Satori's youkai responded and accepted Inuyasha's claim, his scent was overlain then interwoven with Inuyasha's, and his lips parted eagerly to suckle on the sweet blood that was presented to him. The claiming was complete and Satori would now and forever be identified as Inuyasha's child. The evidence of Satori's claiming was a lightening of his blue eyes and a streak of silver claiming a lock of his hair about his face.

"How about I show you your room and we can take a nap together, okay?" Even though the boy had his own room, for the next month or so, he would have to stay by Inuyasha's side like a newborn so that their bond could strengthen and solidify. The boy yawned and nodded, perhaps the living in the Western Lands with dogs would not be so bad.


	11. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Mother: a female parent

Mother: the person that gave birth, cares for, or is the primary nurturing parent

Mother: Mother Nature, parent of all living things

It had been two weeks since Satori had been adopted by Inuyasha and the House of Inu and he could not have been a happier child anywhere else. For the first time, Satori knew what it was to have a mother and the difference between a father like Kouga and a papa like Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was just so warm and inviting to him, loving him always with small touches, reassuring looks, and sweet little kisses whenever Satori was feeling particularly affectionate. Inuyasha just wanted to make sure that Satori felt all the love that he had to give the child just as his mother had done for him before she had died. On the other hand, Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to begin teach Satori the way of the inus. Every day they would just sit out in the Royal Garden, as Inuyasha worked on tending the plants there, and Sesshoumaru would just tell him in an excited fashion all of the stories of the history of the House of Inu. Satori was always left wanting to know more and begging for such when Sesshoumaru left off at some point to attend to his other duties. That would be the time that his grandfather would swoop in and steal him away for the time remaining before dinner to teach him about survival. He was taught how to fish, track, and hunt game of varying sizes. He was also instructed in the way to conceal himself and how to defend himself from other youkai and humans that may wish him harm. Everything that had been denied to him in the caves because of who and what he was, was open and freely given to him in the Western Lands. It was such a wonderful feeling and Satori was not sure what to do with it.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were quite happy as well. Their relationship had continued to grow close in the months since they had begun courting and their relationship with Satori was also very strong. In fact, they believed things to be going well enough that had decided to officially announce their courting to both the inu council and to the other lands so that they could finally stop the ridiculous amount of marriage contracts that were delivered almost monthly to the Western Palace asking for Sesshoumaru's hand for their daughters and some had even asked for Inuyasha's hand for their sons. Inu no Taisho was excited and more than happy to approve the couple's decision to make their courting public and 'official' via the eyes of those around them. He was also happy in the fact that should the two mate, which was practically inevitable, their lands would have no chance of passing on to outsider's hands.

Mother Nature was also pleased with the wonderful turn of events that had happened in regards to her most favored child. She could see that Inuyasha was happy to be a 'mother' to Satori, even if he had not yet realized that that was the role he was filling, and the inu hanyou was falling more and more in love with his brother Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, for the first time in over two centuries, was truly happy. On the other hand, Sesshoumaru was a big contributor to the happiness that radiated from Inuyasha's form. The DaiYoukai showered Inuyasha in gifts and love and caring. The gifts were not just gifts given because the courtship required them, but they meant something to both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Just recently, Sesshoumaru had asked her to help him find a suitable kimono for the Announcement Ceremony that was to take place in a moon's time and she had been more than happy to add her own magic to the silk that was used to make Inuyasha's attire. Sesshoumaru was truly a doting individual with Inuyasha and with Satori as the young child was also to receive to a new outfit for the gathering as well.

Mother Nature was also joyful to see that the little ookami hanyou was adapting to his surroundings so well. She had to admit that while Kouga may be suffering from the loss of a child, he would suffer even more when he realized that his neither of his children was of his seed. How the miko had managed that, Mother could only guess that it was from her miko magic. Kagome had slept with Kouga's uncle, an elder of the pack, in exchange for his secrecy in the matter of her sleeping with another human from her time. It would also break the wolf to find out that the woman that he had fought to keep was going to leave him for her own time and her human companion as soon as Naraku was dealt with. The wolf would literally be left with nothing because he had had nothing but falsities to begin with. Pride may have gotten him far in life, but it was quickly becoming his downfall and oh, how he would fall far. His only saving grace was that Mother Nature was merciful in her punishment and would give him a second chance at finding a mate to share his life with. Hopefully, the wolf would make sure that he could see past the glitter to what truly lay beneath the surface.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed with frustration as he pulled on reserves of patience that he had never known that he had had before as he tried to coax Satori into his haori and hakama for the ceremony. The young hanyou refused to put on the outfit for reasons that Inuyasha could not even begin to fathom and the child refused to tell him what was so wrong with the gift that Sesshoumaru had given him. Inuyasha sat on the boy's raised futon and gestured for the young one to do the same. He was going to get to the bottom of the situation and hope they had enough time to dress and arrive at the ceremony on time.

"Satori, why don't you tell me what's wrong? This has more to it than just not wanting to wear the outfit, right? After all, you were really happy when Sesshoumaru presented it to you." Inuyasha paused, looking at the boy with nothing but motherly concern and affection in his eyes. Satori hesitated for several long moments before he began to reveal himself to one of the three most important adults in his life.

"I don't want to see my father again. Even just thinking that he might be there brings back a lot of the not good memories of the pack and my birthing parent. I just want you as my mother and Sesshoumaru as my father and not have to be reminded that you aren't." Satori turned away as he felt tears well up in his light blue eyes. Inuyasha gathered the child into his arms before speaking, not really realizing what he had said until he said it.

"Satori, you are our child. You may be adopted by us, but that does not mean that I cannot be your mother and Sesshoumaru your father. We are honored and happy to have you as our child and to be able to be parents that you can be proud of." Calling himself a mother, though, did not matter as much as he thought it would. In fact, Inuyasha was pretty sure that he would cry tears of joy if the little hanyou called him mother.

"Really? I can call you Mommy and Sesshoumaru Papa?" The child looked up at Inuyasha with hopeful eyes from his position in the older hanyou's arms. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can, Satori. We are your parents." Satori squeezed Inuyasha happily in an excited hug before he wiggled free and began undressing himself. Inuyasha laughed at the child's eagerness and went back to helping the young one get dressed for the ceremony.

After helping Satori to get dressed and making sure the boy was presentable for the occasion, Inuyasha returned to his own quarters to get himself ready. The hanyou stripped down and washed up quickly with the lightly scented water that was placed next to the vanity. Once he had freshened up, the slender male began the tedious process of putting on the multiple layers of his kimono before allowing the servant to tie and adjust his obi. While it was a female kimono, it was important for Inuyasha to wear it because the garment was fashioned after the kimono that his mother would wear on his birthdays and it was infused with Mother Nature's magic. The kimono was magnificent with the deep blue that was decorated with pink and white sakura petals that swirled gently and subtly over most of the kimono. The obi was a blue so pale that it was almost white and perfectly pulled the entire look together. Inuyasha then pulled the top half of his hair back from his face with the hair combs that were ebony with the sakura flowers along the bodies of the combs to match with his outfit. As before, the outfit was too feminine for his taste, but Inuyasha found himself not really caring because of how close it made him feel not only to his mother, his past, but to his brother and their approaching future. Besides, he would go back to choosing his own attire after the ceremony, maybe. After finishing the minute details of his appearance, such as footwear, Inuyasha collected Satori from his room where he had been occupying himself in a non-destructive, non-messy activity and they made their way to the ceremony.

"Mommy, you look pretty! Was that a gift from Daddy, too," Satori asked while pointing to the kimono. Inuyasha nodded serenely and ushered the child to hurry along as they were cutting it close in trying to be on time for the ceremony.

"When are you are and Daddy going to mate? Is that what this is for? Is this going to take a long time? Will there be other children here?" Satori was so curious and full of excitement now that some of his fears had been addressed and hopefully laid to rest. Inuyasha just smiled at the child and set about answering the multitude of questions while they approached their destination.

"Daddy and I will mate when we decide to mate. This ceremony is just to announce our intentions and commitment to one another which is a step done before mating. The gathering should last a couple of hours, but once the main event is over, you will be free to play with the other children while your Daddy and I handle the older guests. Okay? You ready?" Satori nodded without hesitation and took Inuyasha's welcoming hand. While he was excited about meeting new people and kids, he was still nervous and his mother was more than happy to lend him some comfort without making him feel bad or too childish about asking for it.

Inuyasha and Satori entered the large Gathering Hall that had been decorated sparingly, but tastefully. Every head turned to look their way, but Inuyasha stood tall and proud while protectively pulling Satori a bit behind him and keeping hold of the shy child's hand. The two did not have to walk far into the crowd alone before they were greeted by Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taisho. Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha chastely upon his full lips before stooping to kiss Satori's forehead. While the actions were to greet and calm the pair, it was also a statement to rest of the room that Sesshoumaru had chosen who he was going to pursue and that he accepted all responsibilities that came with Inuyasha, his chosen. Taisho greeted both with another kiss to their foreheads which also served as a means to claim that he had blessed his eldest son's decision, that he acknowledged both as worthy of his house, and claimed both under his protection. Inu no Taisho then straightened and escorted his family to the front of the hall were the announcement would be made before they began ceremony and celebrations.

"Let me introduce my heir, Sesshoumaru and his chosen intended, my second-born, Inuyasha. I have deemed their intentions towards one another honest, sincere, and true. I give them my blessing and my best wishes on their courting and future mating. To prove their commitment in the eyes of youkai, they will partake in the other's blood and perform their vows." Inu no Taisho stepped aside while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took the spotlight and began their vows to each other. Inuyasha began.

"I am impatient, rude, obnoxious, and uncouth. Despite all of that, you took one look at me and saw a gem in the rough. You took me in, polished me, cared for me, valued me when everyone else overlooked me as something not worth their time. I have never willingly submitted to any other, but it is my vow that I will submit myself to you in all ways. My body, my heart, my mind, my soul, and every essence of my being will be yours love, to guide, and to protect. I trust you to know what's best for me when I cannot see it for myself and I trust you to act, without abuse, in times of disobedience. When I partake of your blood, I will seal my vow and commitment to you." Inuyasha's hand was taken by his brother's.

"I am calculated, some call me cold, arrogant, and selfish. Despite all of that, you took one look at me and saw a gem in the rough. You took me in, polished me, cared for me, valued me when everyone else overlooked me as something to use to better their status. I have never wanted to dominate another, but it is my vow that I will be your Alpha in all ways. My actions, my thoughts, my soul, and my body will be used to cherish, protect, love, and guide you throughout our lives. I will watch over the family that you create with me, I will act to ensure our family's safety, and I will ensure that I will not abuse the trust that you have given me. When I partake of your blood, I will seal my vow and commitment to you." Sesshoumaru continued to hold Inuyasha's hand in his larger one.

Taisho approached the couple that seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was in the room and handed them the dagger and cup that was to be used for the final part of the ceremony. Sesshoumaru gently sliced Inuyasha hand and allowed the blood to spill into the cut. The wound closed quickly enough, but would be tender for the hanyou for a while yet. Inuyasha was then handed the dagger and he sliced Sesshoumaru's hand, a bit deeper than his own since his brother was a youkai, and allowed the blood to spill into the cup. The cup was gently swirled before Inuyasha sipped of it and passed it to Sesshoumaru who also sipped from it. They continued back and forth until the entire cup had been consumed. With the cup empty, Sesshoumaru moved in and kissed Inuyasha thoroughly and Inuyasha took it with only a needy whimper that went to all the right places for Sesshoumaru and inappropriate places for the other males and some of the females in the room. Satori ran up to the couple once they had parted and asked for permission to go play with the other children. It was granted and the couple was left to deal with all the guests vying for their attention.

Their least wanted company was saved for last when most of the guests had gotten the juicy gossip they had come for or angry that they had not been able to win one or the other away for their own and so they had decided to leave for their accommodations for the night. The two couples stared at each other with contempt, anger, pity, and calculation. The first two emotions were emitted by none other Kouga and Kagome while Inuyasha felt nothing but pity for the two of them knowing that they were living a lie and only one of them knew it. Sesshoumaru did not care what the reason was behind the expressions of the other couple, but he knew that he would not allow them to do any more harm to his intended mate.

"Hello and welcome to the Western Lands. I hope you have enjoyed your time here so far," Inuyasha attempted to treat them like he had all the other guests but Kagome was not going to have it and Kouga was still smarting over the fact that they had his second child for their own.

"Don't give me that crap. You don't want us here and you don't want us to see our son either." She accused. Sesshoumaru raised a brow before replying in his brother's stead.

"Miko, I do believe that had you wanted to see your son you would have done so earlier in the night. Surely you do not believe that children should be out of bed at this hour?" Kagome blushed red at his subtle insult and seemingly gentle reprimand.

"I would appreciate it if you would not talk to her in that way, Prince Sesshoumaru. I would also appreciate it if we could see our son before we take our leave." Sesshoumaru stared at the ookami with well concealed disgust before he replied to the rather ostentatious demands.

"Should Satori like to speak with you, he may, however, should he say no, you are in no way to force him to do so. Such actions on your part will be absolutely unacceptable. Do we have a clear understanding of each other?" Sesshoumaru received twin nods. The older inu gave words of farewell and led Inuyasha, who was exhausted from the night's activities, back to his quarters. The hanyou was given a possessive kiss goodnight and then left to get ready for bed. Overall the night had been a success and for that, Inuyasha was extremely happy. Everything seemed to be in his favor for once and he continued to savor the feeling for as long as it lasted.


	12. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Deceive: to cause to accept as true what is false or invalid

Undeceive: to free from deception, illusion, or error

Satori looked at his parents with a hurt caused by misunderstanding their meaning. They had told him about Kagome and Kouga wanting to see them, but the child had only latched on to the first part of the explanation and had not heard them out. Inuyasha was the one to catch on to that fact and stopped Sesshoumaru from further discussion until they had reassured the child that they were not trying to force him to confront his biological parents or going to send him back to them. Inuyasha put his arms around the child and ignored the boy's attempt to free himself before speaking.

"Satori, we are not making you do anything that you don't want to do. If you don't want to talk to them then you won't have to, but we are giving you the choice because you will be the one most affected by them. Just let us know what you want and we will make sure that they understand your wishes and we will protect your wishes. Okay?" Satori stopped struggling as Inuyasha reassured the pup that they were not trying to get rid of him or force him to do anything that would potentially harm him. He cuddled deeper within his mother's embrace while he thought about whether or not he wanted to talk to the people that had given him life and seemingly nothing else. Finally, Satori came to a decision while he played idly with his mother's long, moonlight colored hair that was held back from Inuyasha's face by the ever present ebony combs that his father had given to him before he had arrived.

"I'll try." Satori's answer was a result of him remembering the reasons for why he had been made to come to the Western Lands in the first place. The inu family had decided, mostly through Inuyasha's insistence, that nothing of Satori's circumstances be hidden from the boy who had a right to know. While some things had been left out and some details skimmed from the bigger picture, Satori was well informed about his situation and about how Inuyasha had dealt with his own betrayals. He figured he should at least confront them about his feelings and if nothing else, it would make him better to let them know exactly how he felt and what he thought about them at this time.

"Then you can try. Do you want your father and I to accompany you?" Inuyasha rubbed the boy's back reassuringly as the nodded against the older hanyou's chest. Inuyasha relayed the decision to Sesshoumaru before returning his attention to the child that was seeking comfort and reassurance in his arms. Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha mothered the child in his arms and could not help the spark of arousal and desire that the scene sparked within him. The arousal stemmed from the thought of what Inuyasha would look like carrying his child and all that would lead up to Inuyasha carrying that child. The desire stemmed from the want of Inuyasha to be his mate and for them to be a true family. Sesshoumaru moved closer to the two and gently wrapped both of them in his strong arms and lent them his strength. Inuyasha would need it to stand strong against the miko and the ookami by consequence of their previous actions against him and Satori would need it to stand tall and confront his parents for their betrayal. It would be a true test of patience and Sesshoumaru hoped that their combined strength was enough to deal with the couple that seemed to thrive off misery.

* * *

Inuyasha sat upon a large cushion in the sitting room of his father's suites with Satori in his lap while Sesshoumaru sat next to him with a possessive arm wrapped about his waist as the long fingers of that arm gently rubbed soothing circles on Satori's back. They were having tea while they awaited the couple's arrival for their visit with Satori. Inuyasha was bit jittery but his hand was steady and Satori was feeling a bit nauseous with his nerves as he awaited his moment with his former parents. Sesshoumaru was merely concerned with the wellbeing of his intended and their child. Finally, the door opened and the servant announced the arrival of Kouga and Kagome to their father's sitting room.

"Please have a seat and enjoy tea with us." Sesshoumaru spoke without inflection. Kouga and Kagome took their seats across from the trio and waited for the tea to be served. Inuyasha shifted Satori to his own cushion and began pouring tea for those at the table. Sesshoumaru was attended to first, Kouga, Kagome, Satori, and then himself. Kagome had a gleam of smug satisfaction in her eye at the clearly submissive act, but Inuyasha paid her not attention. Inuyasha was acting in a way that would bring honor to his mate and family as well as respect to himself. He was acting in a way that would gain him praise rather than the scorn and ridicule that Kagome had received the night before. She had shamed her mate and her tribe with her aggressive actions the night before and Inuyasha could only look upon her in pity. If she had taken the chance to learn about her situation before throwing herself recklessly into the situation, she would have known that caring for and attending to your Alpha's needs was not degrading but fulfilling.

"Satori has asked that we stay. We will not interfere with what you have to say unless we feel that you are causing him discomfort. We ask that you be patient and courteous during the conversation. Do we understand each other?" Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the woman that sat beside her mate. Kagome seemed pissed that she was not being the one addressed about her behavior, but as Inuyasha had noticed before, it was due to a lack of education about her station as the mate of a true Alpha. Alphas of lesser status might be more lenient with their betas, but that was never the case for true Alphas. Kouga nodded his assent and turned to his former son. He was saddened by the changes that now marked him as adopted into the inu clan, but he could also see that his son was happier and healthier than he had been in the pack.

"Hello Satori. How are adjusting here?" Kouga figured that keeping the conversation light and letting his son lead what they talked about would allow him to find out more about how his son was doing than overtly trying to dig around.

"I'm good here. It's so different than the pack. I don't have to be afraid of the other children or the adults. I have friends here. How is Aniki?" Satori began. He did not know why he revealed how he had been treated in the pack, no matter how vague the reference, but it had just come out.

"Keimitsu is fine. He misses you though and is very sad that you aren't at home anymore. What do you mean that you were afraid of the pack, Satori? Why did you not tell me before?" Kouga was surprised at his son's confession. He had heard nothing of the sort when Satori had been at home. Had his son been afraid to come to him?

"I did tell you all the things that they did to me. I told you that they would separate me from Aniki and pull at my ears and take my furs so that I had to sleep on the cave floor at night. I told you that the elders would refuse to allow me to attend class or serve me food during meal times. I told you that they called me and Aniki names because we are hanyou. They are nicer to Aniki because they think he is going to take your place as Alpha, but they still do not like the fact that we are hanyou." Satori held onto the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori with anxiety as he revealed, once again, the discrimination against himself and his older brother by the pack. Inuyasha patted the child's hand reassuringly while Sesshoumaru comforted Inuyasha with a soothing hand upon his back as Satori's abuse was revealed to them. Kouga could only stare at his former son with shock. There was no way that such things had been happening to his children under his own nose.

"Oh please! You sound just like Inuyasha. So they played some immature pranks on you, you're a big boy. You could take it." Kagome replied callously. Of course she had seen, but she had not particularly cared about the actions of the pack because she did not consider them her problem. Kouga just looked at his mate in shock. How could she be so callous to their child?

"Kagome? What on earth are you saying? Satori is our son. How could you say such things?" Kagome merely glared at her husband before she replied in honesty.

"He's not your son!" She was tired of living a lie with Kouga. She wanted to defeat Naraku and she wanted her life with Houjo who had given her an ultimatum the last time she had been able to visit. He wanted her hand in marriage and a family, but if he could not have it then he wanted to be able to move on to someone who could give him what he wanted. Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Satori all looked at the girl in shock.

"Wh-what?" Kouga managed to get out. How could they not be his children? They smelled like his, his youkai believed them to be his. How could they not be his?

"Your uncle. They're his and he was the one who told me how to convert their scent before they were born so that you and your youkai would never know. But I just can't take it anymore. I never wanted to be with you, but you just wouldn't take no for an answer. I was perfectly happy with Houjo, but I had to put him off because of _you_ ," Kagome spat at the stunned ookami Alpha viciously.

"I never wanted to be a part of your pack or have freaky, Halfling children or have anything to do with demon society beyond getting rid of Naraku so I could finally go home and stay there. You ruined that and every time I had to get pregnant because of your whining, I lost valuable time in pursing Naraku. I'm done with this. I want Naraku gone and when that happens, I am leaving for my world and never coming back!" Kagome was panting at the end of her tirade against the ookami. Kouga looked broken and Satori climbed into Inuyasha's lap and arms to cry as he suffered yet another betrayal by his birth mother. He had thought that she hated him, but to hear her confess it was another thing. Not only that, but she believed him and his brother to be abnormal. Inuyasha had had enough. It was time for Satori and himself to leave before Satori or himself were upset anymore by the way the conversation between the couple before them was going. Inuyasha rose from his seat with Satori in his arms and left the room unnoticed to the couple.

"I-I, Oh Kami," Kouga, Alpha of the Northern Lands, broke down and cried in front of not only his supposed mate, but Heir Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. It was considered weakness to do such a thing before anyone other than family, but Sesshoumaru could not and would not fault the wolf for his breakdown in light of the manipulations of his mate and the callous way of which she revealed her deceit.

"You're so pathetic. I don't even know how I lasted this long with you." Kagome then turned to address Sesshoumaru.

"The real reason that I even considered coming to the Western Lands is because Naraku is threat and I want him dealt with. Whether you want to believe it or not, he is becoming a menace to all of Japan and if he is not taken care of soon, there will not be a Japan left to save. I don't particularly care if he wipes you out, but he is effecting my time and I can't have that. I want the life that is waiting for me there and I will get it with or without your help by any means necessary." Without waiting for a reply or acknowledgement that she spoke, Kagome left the two Alphas sitting there.

Sesshoumaru was loathed to do what he was about to do because of what the wolf had done to his intended, but he knew that Inuyasha would berate him for it later if he did not. Inuyasha really had to forgiving a heart, but that was what made him so special and made Sesshoumaru love him as he did. Sesshoumaru stood from his position and moved to the broken wolf's side. He wrapped his arms around the crying demon's form and spoke softly in his ear.

"Until you are better able to handle yourself, you shall have a room here to grieve and mourn in private. If you need help or support, I will make myself available to you." Sesshoumaru gently guided Kouga out of his father's sitting room and to the guest quarters. He helped the wolf demon to the bed and allowed the broken hearted fool to curl up and begin his process of mourning. Sesshoumaru left, closing the door behind him and left instructions with the servants on the floor not to disturb their guest unless he asked for them. With that, the heir of the palace left Kouga to his grieving in privacy.

Sesshoumaru made his way to Inuyasha's rooms where he was sure that his intended would be along with their child. Sesshoumaru entered without asking for permission, which was not necessarily a good thing, and made his way to Inuyasha's personal room to see how they were faring. What he saw there once again sent longing through his being and blood to his groin. Inuyasha and Satori were asleep, cuddled against each other in a tangle of limbs and Inuyasha's hair. Sesshoumaru walked in further to gently pull the combs from Inuyasha's hair so that they did not become entangled and set them to the side. After the combs were safely set aside, the heir then proceeded to tuck both Inuyasha and Satori in. He made it halfway to the door before he changed his mind and returned to the bed. Sesshoumaru lifted the blanket and settled in with his beloved and their child. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms about both of them before settling in for his own nap.

* * *

Inuyasha rocked Satori gently as the child cried over the betrayal of his former mother's nonexistent love and her confession that his father was not his father, but his cousin and that his uncle was his father. It was such a confusing and hard thought to swallow and so, Satori cried out his anger, hurt, confusion, and frustration as his mother attempted to soothe and comfort him.

Inuyasha was also crying silent tears of empathy for the child in his arms. He knew what it was like to have someone you thought loved you betray you. He also understood what it was to be persecuted because he was hanyou. Being a bit of both worlds but never enough for either was hard and even harder for a child of Satori's age to understand let alone deal with. However, Satori would have something that Inuyasha had not had. He would have guidance and acceptance because Inuyasha would make sure of it.

Finally, after some time, Satori cried himself into an exhausted sleep. He whimpered, tossed, and turned for about an hour with Inuyasha cuddling him and soothing him with sounds and back rubs until he eventually fell into a peaceful slumber. Inuyasha had intended to wait until he was sure Satori would not have another nightmare before returning to Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha soon found himself in the peaceful oblivion of sleep while wrapped protectively about his distraught son.

* * *

Kouga cried and howled and agonized until there was nothing left but emptiness. Once the numb feeling set in, Kouga began to go back through his memories of his time with Kagome both before they had mated and after. He knew that he had asked her for years to be his mate, but she had never actually said 'no.' Looking back on his memories, he did notice that she had not welcomed his touch and that she always looked to Inuyasha to save her from his attention. Had he not been so numb, he probably would have felt guilty about how he had, in a sense, basically forced her to mate with him. It was true in the fact that after Inuyasha had been taken from the group that he had not really had time to ask her, but when Inuyasha had been free and ran away from the Western Lands, he had asked her over and over again and she had seemed afraid of him at first. However, after a year of asking, she had finally given in, but in had been right before the Rut and he had not really been putting his best foot forward, so to speak when it came to asking her that time. Perhaps she had only said yes out of fear of what he would do had she said no.

The more Kouga examined his memories, the more holes and discrepancies he found. For instance, the times that Kagome got pregnant were just after he had taken long trips away from the tribe and the times when he returned were the only times when she instigated sex. All other times they had intimate relations, he had to initiate it and more often than not, beg for her to allow it. Another example would be Kagome's reluctance to bond or care for their children. He had just thought it was due to the fact that she traveled more than he did due to the Naraku situation, but the fact that she believed his tribe, _him_ to be abnormal because he was demon had shaken him to the very core. There was just so much that was becoming clear to him now that he was examining everything with 'seeing' eyes and hind vision.

After the numbness began to fade away, the pain set in as well as the anger. She had lied to him, she had lain with others and had children by another. Not only had she ventured outside of their relationship, she had done so with another human whom she claims has her heart and his uncle, his kin! It disgusted him to know that he had lain with her perhaps mere hours after she had returned from his uncle's bed and it angered him that she would have had the audacity to do so. He knew that he had been very lenient with her in terms of treating her like an Alpha female should be treated, but he had done so because he loved her and respected her human orientation. And now, he finds that she had just used him to further her own plans for getting back to her human lover. It was at this point that he was glad that the girl was not there for he would have surely strangled her fragile, pale neck for all of her wrongdoings. It was at this point, though, that Kouga just gave a defeated sigh and finally felt the toll that his emotions had wrought. He was exhausted and so, he prepared himself for bed. Perhaps tomorrow would be a brighter day.


	13. Kagome's Fate, Inuyasha's Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Bitch: a female or submissive canine

Bitch: a rude, overbearing, insulting, offensive individual

It took nearly a week for Kouga to pull himself together sufficiently for returning to his pack and delivering the news to them of Kagome's betrayal. While the girl thought that she could just run back to her own world, she could not as she would have to face the consequences of her actions. For once, Kouga was not going to coddle the girl as though she was fragile or a child just because she was a ningen. This time he would make sure that she knew that her thoughtlessness and actions had repercussions, serious ones at that. Since Kagome had admitted to straying from their relationship, Kouga was going to go by precedent and report the infidelity to the council. Once he had reported Kagome's betrayal of their mating, he would wait and watch as her sentence was decided and carried out. Best case scenario, Kagome was lowered to the position of omega and assigned the undesirable jobs of the pack or worst case scenario, Kagome was mauled and left for dead for her actions. There were also a number of punishments that fell between the two, but Kouga had a feeling that her actions and her attitude would get her a punishment that was or leaned towards the worst case scenario.

Kouga knew it would be hard to watch and that the reason it would be was because he still loved her, but now he had to show her tough love. He could no longer allow her to get away with everything short of murder just because she did not understand how the pack and demon society in general worked. She would either learn or she would die and that was the only decision he had left because he knew that he would no longer allow her to bed anyone else. It was time that he enforced his mating mark on the woman and gained the control over her that he had refrained from because he had been worried that she would resent him for 'taking' her freedom from her. It was, apparently, a freedom that she had abused and had never merited in the first place. Kouga would also have to confer with Sesshoumaru's healer about how to seal Kagome's powers against him and those of his pack so that she could not do harm to anyone in her anger and resentment of her punishment.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had finally decided. Although it had only been four a half months since the Announcement Ceremony, Sesshoumaru had decided that he was going to ask Inuyasha to become his bitch. Only now, he needed to work up the courage to ask his half-brother and to set up a proper way to do so. He wanted the setting to be awe inspiring and unforgettable for his brother when he was able to ask. This was a story he wanted Inuyasha to love telling to their children in the future when it was time for them to fall in love and want to begin the process of sharing themselves with another that understands them the way that Inuyasha understands him. While for others it may seem as though he was moving things a bit too fast, Sesshoumaru knew that there would be no other for him than Inuyasha. With his goal in mind, Sesshoumaru disappeared to his father's study for the rest of the afternoon. After all, the man had managed to seduce two bitches in his lifetime and pup them both. There had to be a method to that madness, but Sesshoumaru would also be careful to cater the advice to Inuyasha's unique personality. After all, he wanted Inuyasha for life and he also wanted to have at least five or six pups as children were a hidden desire of his.

Inuyasha felt it every time Sesshoumaru was in the same room with him. There was something big going to happen between them soon and Inuyasha was a bit anxious to know what it would be. While he was mostly sure that it would not be anything bad, he was still obsessing over his Aniki's strange and secretive behavior. Whenever Inuyasha asked what was wrong, he would get a negative response and when he asked if there was anything going on, he would get no response but a change of topic. The suspense was beginning to kill him and Inuyasha knew that his surprisingly long lasted patience was finally wearing thin, though he probably had to attribute his newfound patience to having to care for an immature demon (Satori). Just when he had been about to explode with his want to be in on the big secret, Sesshoumaru came to him in the twilight hour.

Sesshoumaru led Inuyasha into the Royal Garden that had become his baby since he had been living in the palace and sat him upon the stone bench that was located in the center of it. For several moments, they sat in silence until Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms about Inuyasha's waist and pulled the smaller inu into his lap and burring his face in the other's sweet scent at the base of a tanned neck. Inuyasha relished the attention and returned the affection with happy yips and wrapped his own arms about Sesshoumaru's neck. When the last rays of sun began to disappear from the sky and the hanyou to human transformation was complete, Sesshoumaru pulled back and held Inuyasha's violet eyes captive with his own melted gold before he spoke.

"Inuyasha, I love you and I know that love me; however, I want to know if you love me enough to become my bitch and be the mother of my pups?" Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as the shock of what his brother had just asked of him. Of all the things that had been running through his mind, he had not figured that his brother would ask him, on his human night no less, to become his bitch. For the hanyou, the fact that his brother had asked him after he had completed his human transformation meant that Sesshoumaru accepted him for everything that he was and was not. Inuyasha blamed his human vulnerability for the emotional tears that had filled his eyes as he sat upon his brother's lap in shocked silence. After a moment more of hesitation, Inuyasha gave his answer with every conviction he held within his being.

"Yes." Inuyasha kissed Sesshoumaru softly to arrest any doubt that his older brother may have had and to seal all the promises he had made with that one simple word. When Inuyasha pulled back slightly, he felt Sesshoumaru's hand in his hair before he was forced back into another, more passionate kiss. The older inu mapped every crevice of the younger's mouth, taking away their breath until they were finally, blessedly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You do know that you need to breathe eventually, right? Besides that, don't you think that you should celebrate with us before you start getting all bothered? You could at least wait until Inuyasha moves in with you Sesshoumaru before you start trying to get into his hakama." Sesshoumaru merely looked at his father with mild irritation for the disruption, but Inuyasha turned an enticing shade of red in his embarrassment of being caught kissing his brother so fervently. Sesshoumaru allowed Inuyasha up from his lap before standing behind his soon-to-be mate and wrapping his arms possessively around Inuyasha's slender waist.

Inu no Taisho laughed at the disappointed look on both their faces before kissing both their foreheads, once again giving his approval for their mating. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both returned their thanks via a nip to the chin from Sesshoumaru as one alpha to another and a lick from Inuyasha as a beta to an alpha. With the formality out of the way, the trio made their way into the palace and to the dining area where the servants had prepared a feast to commemorate Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's upcoming mating. Little Satori was bouncing happily in his seat, giving his father's vassal, Jaken, quite the headache in trying to calm him down enough to act like a respectable, royal, young youkai. Inuyasha laughed softly at the sight before walking over to the child and thanking him for his enthusiasm before chastising him softly for forgetting his manners. Satori looked properly ashamed, but that only lasted momentarily before he was cheerful again, this time at the prospect of food.

"I know that this is a time for celebrating, but I have some concerns that we all need to discuss after dinner before you two decide on when you two are ready to actually mate. On that note, you also need to inform of when you want to complete your mating so that the proper actions can be taken for Satori and your wing of the palace. I want you two to have absolute privacy and no interruptions." Inu no Taisho really did had to intrude on what should be their night, but the matter at hand really could not be avoided any longer and he knew that the couple would like to know this information to factor into their decision about when their mating would take place.

Unlike with the Courting, which had to be announced so as to take the couple in question off the market, Mating was done in private and was acknowledged publicly after the fact with the exceptions of the immediate family members. The reason that Mating was done away from the knowledge of the public was due to an incident that happened over a millennia ago, during the reign of Inu no Taisho's father, Inusenshi. Inu no Taisho's father had announced the mating, as was then the tradition and law of the land, of his eldest son, Inu no Sentoki, to the Four Lands of Japan. While the announcement itself was not a bad thing, the aftermath led to the deaths of both Inusenshi's eldest child and Inu no Sentoki's Chosen.

A jealous admirer, one that had loudly voiced her outrage during the Announcement Ceremony, had heard of their intention to mate and had kidnapped the Chosen in order to force Inu no Sentoki to mate with them. The plan backfired as Inu no Taisho's older brother searched land and sea for his stolen Chosen and finally came upon where the Chosen was hidden in the Barren Lands. The Chosen had been left there for all the months that it had taken for Inu no Sentoki to find them and by that time the Chosen had already departed from the world of the living. The Chosen had been left to starve, rot, and be devoured by the scavengers of the wastelands. So bereaved for the loss of his Love and the state that they had been found in, Inu no Sentoki impaled himself upon his own fang and joined his Chosen in the world of the dead.

Once the news of his oldest son's death had reached the ears of Inusenshi, he made to rectify that which had caused his son such pain and thus, began writing a proposal to the High Demon Council to ratify the law of announcing a Mating while also politely threatening to withhold Inu no Taisho's own mating until such a change occurred. While there had been past occurrences to even his son's situation, none had gone so far as to harm the intended mate. Thus, for the protection of the Alpha and, more importantly, the Beta, Inusenshi proposed that a Mating between two youkai be announced only after the fact to the High Demon Council. After a decade's deliberation, the High Demon Council conceded and implanted his request as law throughout the demon lands. Such things could not happen again because of a spurned admirer's petty emotion and poor self-control.

* * *

"Naraku has obtained all but three shards of the Shikon no Tama, which are currently being held by that _miko_ that Kouga mated. Three weeks ago, the wolf tribe was attacked by Naraku and his minions in order to retrieve those shards, but failed. However, the wolf tribe's success caused them almost three quarters of their numbers and the complete destruction of their homes. They have asked, more like begged me to grant them asylum here and I have to return an answer to the messenger by midday tomorrow. I would like to know where you stand on the issue and if you would not be opposed to helping rid these lands of the threat that is Naraku should he finish that jewel." Inu no Taisho sat back, allowing his sons to think about and converse with one another on their positions before Sesshoumaru spoke up for both of them.

"Inuyasha has agreed that we shall mate before the week's end and that the wolf tribe should be granted asylum." Inuyasha just nodded when his father looked at him for confirmation of Sesshoumaru's statement. With a sigh, Inu no Taisho began writing the reply, sealed it, and the called for one of his servants to supply it to the wolf courier in the morning after the young demon had rested a bit.

"I wish you both a happy mating and hope that you are blessed with many pups. I will make sure that everything is prepared for you two upon the morrow and that Satori is taken care of in the meantime. You two will have nothing to worry about outside of your chambers, I promise." Inu no Taisho teased with a knowing smirk. Sesshoumaru looked smug and Inuyasha turned beat red at the implications. However, their conversation was not finished.

"Joking aside, the Lords of the Lands are gathering together here at the Western Palace with the best of their armies in order to aid in the destruction of that foul hanyou, Naraku. Inuyasha, you will _not_ fight in this battle. Do you understand?" Inuyasha nodded solemnly at his father's command, but he could not really defy it anyway.

"Sesshoumaru, I want you to remain here at the palace with the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Kenmeishi, and his army to protect our lands and ensure that Naraku does not make it any further in his plans to destroy this world as we know it." Sesshoumaru nodded without fuss. While he would have liked to be on the frontlines, he also knew that he would be too worried about Inuyasha to really be able to focus on finding the demon. At least while he was stationed at the palace, he would know that Inuyasha was safe and could be there to protect him should Naraku actually make it to the Western Palace.

* * *

Tonight was the night and Inuyasha was so nervous he was sure that he would wet himself with the way his innards were working like high winds in a thunder storm. The servants had really gone all out with what was going to be their wing of the palace and most especially the suite that he and Sesshoumaru would now share as a mated couple. Their sleeping room was covered strategically in lightly scented candles, the shoji to the garden open to help make sure that the smell did not become overbearing for the couple. There was only a light blanket upon the raised futon and there were several large, fluffy pillows surrounded by many more, smaller, but sill fluffy pillows were also upon the futon.

Inuyasha was also going to make a statement as some of the Beta servants had dressed him for what was the human equivalent of the 'Wedding Night.' Inuyasha's hair was completely free for once and his body was draped in an elegant, but easy to remove yukuta of deep, crimson red with sensuously curving designs of silver thread that shimmered in the light of the candles. Inuyasha had also been bathed in the water of his father's hot spring, the only one in the palace, and had been rubbed in a warm, soothing type of oil that enhanced his natural scent. One of the older Betas had promised Inuyasha that the oil would cause Sesshoumaru to pant and salivate at the smell of him while Inuyasha's appearance on this night would drive Sesshoumaru mad at the sight of him. While Inuyasha had blushed, he had secretly hoped that Sesshoumaru would want him with such passion, but he was also worried about what would happen during the act. He had heard from both male and female Betas that it hurts the first time. It scared him a bit.

Inuyasha's time for reminiscing was over as his brother entered their new suites. The hanyou did not move from his spot, standing primly in front of the raised futon with his head submissively bowed. It was the proper way for him to greet his mate while they were in these rooms and alone. Sesshoumaru, almost overwhelmed by the power and seductiveness of Inuyasha's scent, walked over with strained patience to his younger brother and raised his head, his eyes to meet his own. With a suddenness that surprised Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru pressed their lips together hungrily and allowed the chaste touch for only a moment before he began to use his tongue to demand entry into the smaller male's mouth. Inuyasha moaned as he opened his mouth up to Sesshoumaru's assault and whimpered as the older inu dominated his sweet cavern. Sesshoumaru could not get enough of Inuyasha's taste and continued to delve back into that deliciously tangy mouth over and over and over again. The hanyou could not help but moan softly in the back of his throat and whimper delicately when Sesshoumaru finally pulled away from his succulent lips.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly as the sounds coming from his little brother's lithe frame went straight to his already overbearing arousal. With impatience to taste the little one again, Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha's mouth back to his and plundered it thoroughly; however, this time he did not just hold the hanyou in his kiss. The larger male, with a roughness that sent shudders down the smaller one's spine, yanked the yukuta from Inuyasha's smaller body. When all that tanned flesh was revealed to Sesshoumaru, his hands immediately began to explore the body from this moment on would belong to him and him alone. Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha shuddered as his hands roamed from the tender neck that would soon bear his mark to the chest that would one day swell with milk and to the nipples that were pert and hard and would one day feed the pups that would come from the toned, flat stomach that his fingers had just tickled over. Just before his hands reached south of the border, Sesshoumaru brought his hands back up to Inuyasha's shoulders and gently pushed the young one down onto the futon before stepping back and stripping himself into the same naked state as the Beta.

Inuyasha could only stare in awe at the perfection that was revealed to him: a toned but pale chest that was also firm but broad, a hard stomach that spoke well of the Alpha's training and made Inuyasha's youkai melt into a submissive puddle of goo, there was also south of Sesshoumaru's border. The erection that was aimed at him was more than impressive, it was downright intimidating for the poor inu who had absolutely no idea how something so…so well-proportioned to Sesshoumaru in every way would fit inside his tiny opening. That swollen flesh would rip him into pieces. Inuyasha was even more afraid of the arousal that jutted from Sesshoumaru's groin because it was coming closer and then the hanyou realized that his brother had come to stand in front of him.

Sesshoumaru had smelled the scent of fear coming off his brother and moved toward him with intention of calming those fears. The scent of fear increased until Sesshoumaru stopped and Inuyasha realized that Sesshoumaru's erection was not all that there was. The older inu made sure that he had Inuyasha's attention before lowering himself gently over Inuyasha's trembling body and as he did so, Sesshoumaru released his scent more strongly into the room. He watched and felt how Inuyasha's body reacted so sweetly and submissively to the Alpha's scent overwhelming every other scent within the room. When Sesshoumaru felt that Inuyasha had sufficiently calmed down, he pulled back a bit and once again began his exploration of his otouto's supple body. Sesshoumaru's hands started at Inuyasha's hardened nipples, pinching, pulling, and twisting while the younger inu arched his chest into the abuse of the older inu's fingers. Those hands left the hanyou's nipples once they were a ripe red to travel teasingly down the Beta's sides, down the outside of his thighs before traveling back up the inside of those strong thighs, and then grasping the swollen evidence of Inuyasha's arousal. The Beta's cry of pleasure scent Sesshoumaru slamming into his own release, ejaculating copiously all over his Beta's tanned thighs.

Inuyasha was shocked to feel his brother's hand on his arousal, but he was put into a state of disbelief when his brother released his seed on him without any stimulation whatsoever. Sesshoumaru did not seem the least bit concerned about that as he quickly recovered and began moving his hand firmly and slowly up and down Inuyasha erection. Inuyasha shut his eyes and whimpered pitifully as his being was drowned in new, pleasurable sensations that continued until the thread that was being pulled tightly in his middle snapped and Inuyasha came with a glorious cry and an exultant expression that almost had Sesshoumaru releasing his seed again.

While Inuyasha was still recovering from his first release, Sesshoumaru took the remains of Inuyasha's semen and slipped his fingers lower on the hanyou's delicate body to the entrance that was just begging for him to pay some attention to it. Inuyasha barely took any notice of the single finger that Sesshoumaru gently slid into his tight, but relaxed hole; though, the hanyou did respond to the sound of his older brother's groan when he felt how tight and hot Inuyasha's body was and would be around another part of his body. When a second finger joined the first, Inuyasha flinched and began to return to the world of living only to experience the dwindling discomfort of being stretched by his brother's fingers. Sesshoumaru sensed Inuyasha's return and set out to distract him by mouthing his younger brother's balls before returning to the newly recovered erection while he added the fourth finger.

Inuyasha winced slightly as the third finger entered him, but it was quickly overcome by his brother's mouth on his balls; however, Inuyasha curled his fingers in the light blanket they were laying atop of as the fourth finger penetrated his pert bottom despite the pleasure he was receiving from his aniki's mouth on his manhood. Apparently, his brother had noticed and began to suck harder around his arousal causing Inuyasha to buck into that mouth before falling back and burying his brother's fingers even more deeply within his body. Inuyasha let out a shocked, loud, pleasure filled moan as his brother's finger touched something wonderful inside his body which caused him to buck again, fall back and allow his brother's fingers to find that wonderful spot once more. This continued for several moments until Sesshoumaru finally pulled his mouth and his fingers away. Inuyasha whimpered and whined at the loss as he was so close to release.

Sesshoumaru gave a wicked smiled before using the remaining seed and his own leaking fluid to slick his tender, swollen flesh before bracing the velvet covered iron against his brother's stretched opening. With a rough, hard thrust, Sesshoumaru hilted himself within his brother's grasping, hot, silky channel. Inuyasha cried out in what sounded like a mixture of pleasure and pain while Sesshoumaru growled at the sensations that were shooting through him in that moment; however, the Alpha did not move until his Beta gave permission for him to begin loving him in the most intimate way possible. It took several moments for Inuyasha to get over the pain, but he did give the signal. Sesshoumaru remained gently though, and only pulled out a quarter of the way before pushing his way back inside, his erection scraping deliciously against Inuyasha's pleasure spot. Inuyasha gasped and writhed sensuously in his grasp causing him to pull out half way before slamming his way back into that that unforgiving grasp. A stronger response and Sesshoumaru pulled back until only the head of his erection remained sheathed before burying himself to the root once again with his brother's silky tunnel.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru set up a rhythm that was neither slow nor fast, but allowed the gain the satisfaction they desired while still being able to savor the feeling of one another. Sesshoumaru filled his Beta over and over again while Inuyasha bucked up the meet his Alpha's every thrust. Entirely too long and not long enough after they had begun, the pair began to feel their pleasure peak within them. Sesshoumaru pressed faster, deeper, and harder thrusts inside his brother's clenching hole while Inuyasha's moans grew in volume and he continued to return his brother's thrusts for thrust. One more hard hit to his pleasure spot and Inuyasha was howling his brother's name as he released his semen all over himself and Sesshoumaru. The Alpha, on the other hand, felt the strong contractions of Inuyasha's orgasm on his arousal and pumped himself a couple more times before he was overtaken by sensations. With a growl and the taste of blood, Sesshoumaru hilted his brother and released his pent up passion deep within the body of his mate, claiming what no one else had ever even had the pleasure of assessing. When their passions let go of them, Sesshoumaru pulled free of Inuyasha and lay beside him while the Beta cuddled against him. The Alpha wrapped his arms around the hanyou and pulled him securely into his side.

"Sleep well, little one because I have yet to finish with you." Inuyasha shuddered in pleasure and dread.

"Yes my Alpha."

* * *

"Kagome, you are here by convicted of betrayal of your mating. Your lover shall be put to death due to his knowledge of the rules. You, however, will have your powers sealed and are henceforth, banned from leaving the tribe unless in the company of your mate or an escort approved by your mate. So you made your choices, so here are your consequences." The council members all gave their agreement and support of Kagome's punishment.

Such a thing had never before happened in the wolf tribe, but they would not allow her to make fools of them and that counter-effort would work more efficiently now that their Alpha had gotten his head out of his ass. Everyone left the girl raging and ranting as they prepared for the temporary move to the Western Lands. Kami only knows the tantrum the girl that was supposed to their Alpha Female would throw when she figured out where they would be relocating to. They only hoped that their newly returned Alpha would continue to handle the girl as she always should have been when that happens.


	14. Dependency and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

War: a state of hostility, conflict, or antagonism

Contingent: dependent upon or conditioned by something else

Inuyasha watched his father leave with leave with the two of the other lords and their armies with trepidation. He had his father were finally on good terms and had really opened up to each other. While Inuyasha had forgiven his father almost as soon as the demon had asked for it, it was only through the past year and a half that they had started to mend the rift that had been made starting with when Inu no Taisho had thrown his bastard child and his mother out of the palace once the babe had been borne. This opening up had begun with the DaiYoukai finally answering Inuyasha's question that the hanyou had asked that fateful morning not long after he had arrived. Taisho had diverted Inuyasha at that point, not really ready to set back the little progress that he and Inuyasha had made over the time that they had waited for the wolves to appear. He also did not want Inuyasha to have any emotional turmoil when facing his offenders. However, after they had welcomed Satori into their family, Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho had had more time to spend together building their almost non-existent relationship.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha and his father were talking seriously about the politics of the Western Lands in relation to the others in the Royal Garden when Mother had popped in for a visit. The infuriating, but always present woman had entered when the argument had reached the height of potential only to be squashed by the woman's need to poke about in things that did not concern her. Inuyasha had greeted the woman warmly even as his father had grumbled that the foolish spirit acted too corporeal to be allowed such a position of power and responsibility. Mother had merely responded with a jab at Taisho's inability to keep his hands off the ladies rather than working on the mountain of scrolls with various requests, reports, etc. that had been handed off to his son Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had laughed and with a final loving breeze by the hanyou, Mother took off to tend to her other children. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho sat in a bit of an awkward silence before Inuyasha asked an almost ridiculous question._

" _Why is that all of our ancestors carry some version of inu in their name, yet Sesshoumaru's name is, well Sesshoumaru?" Taisho laughed heartily, not because of what Inuyasha asked, but the fact that it was so glaringly obvious that he was tickled that he had not realized it beforehand._

" _I did not get to name him; his mother did as it was her dying wish that he be named something as frigid as Sesshoumaru. It matches his personality more than adequately, though. I think so anyway." Inuyasha laughed alongside his father before he once more posed the question that he had felt he was ready to the know the answer to._

" _Why did you preserve my mother's room?" The DaiYoukai sobered instantly and seemed to hesitate before he sighed wearily and answered his son's softly asked question._

" _In truth, I loved your mother, Inuyasha. I loved her so much, but when she became pregnant with you, I could not bear the thought. I did not want another child and the tea that she had been taking was supposed to have ensured that she would not fall with child, but your mother had a knack for doing the impossible, just like you." A pause and the scent of sadness began to permeate the air._

" _When she came to me with the news that she was pregnant, I- foolishly, I listened the whispers of my own prejudice rather than my true feelings and instinct. I made a rash decision and despite wanting and halfway attempting several times to go to your mother and beg for the two of you to return, I always managed to get talked out of it or to talk myself away from doing it. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Anyway, I preserved the room because it was the only thing I had left of your mother and until her death it was the only thing of her that I let myself have." Inuyasha smelled his father's tears and hugged to the usually infallible demon while giving assurances of his understanding and his forgiveness. When the demon had finished his emotional release, he smiled at Inuyasha and made the young one promise not to tell Sesshoumaru about his moment of weakness. The hanyou laughed, but made the promise._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Inu no Taisho and Kouga of the Northern Lands were working in conjunction on the front lines to wipe out Naraku's minions before vanquishing the evil hanyou that stood protected behind the multitude. Kouga had been brought along to the front lines not only because those of the Northern Lands had already had contact with Naraku, but also because Inuyasha was being left behind at the Palace and he no longer trusted the wolf to keep his word or their treaty. Kouga and his tribe making Inuyasha into Omega had broken Inu no Taisho's faith in them as an alliance as a general people. It was also part of the reason why he had been so adamant that Sesshoumaru remain behind, so that he could watch those of the wolf tribe that could not fight and thus remained at the palace under their graciously granted asylum. The two groups that had been fighting for a week now and they had finally weeded Naraku's minions down to just a few stragglers and the two demon lords left those left over to their soldiers as they went after Naraku directly.

Naraku for the first time in his life felt fear as he was cornered by the great DaiYoukai of the Western Lands and Kouga of the Northern Lands. While Kouga and his tribe had been defeated at his hands not too long ago, he had not thought about the treaty that by all rights should not have existed between the two after Inuyasha's incarceration. That was what Naraku's plan had counted on as he had planned to absorb the wolf demon Alpha before coming to the Western Lands to take them by force and get his revenge on Inuyasha who had foiled so many of his great plans before and had lost him quite a bit of the jewel shards. Even with the power of the almost complete Shikon no Tama, Naraku was pretty certain that he would not be able to survive the wrath of Inu no Taisho, his alliance Kouga, and their combined armies of capable demons. When he made to retreat, however, his path was blocked and he found himself trapped like many of the creatures that he had absorbed in their last moments with the world of the living.

Inu no Taisho watched with sadistic glee as the fear slowly took over Naraku's face before he pounced on the suspecting hanyou with savage intent. Taisho did not go for slashing the hanyou to pieces as others were wont to the think, but instead, he went for the heart of the hanyou's existence. He did not Naraku to foul his lands any longer than he had. The DaiYoukai attacked with a speed that had never been seen before and pulled the tainted Shikon no Tama from where Naraku's tainted, stained heart should have been. While most thought that it was important to get to the hanyou's heart, it was only a diversion tactic used by the hanyou to distract from the fact that the jewel was the only thing keeping him alive while his heart was outside of his body. It was true that killing the heart would kill Naraku, but so would taking the jewel from his disgusting form. With one hand wrapped around the tainted jewel, Taisho used the other to then begin his clawing of Naraku, vengeance for his youngest son, before leaving the remains of the hanyou to be dealt with by Kouga. Inu no Taisho took the tainted almost complete jewel with him as he began the short yet long journey back to his palace, the miko to destroy the Shikon no Tama forever, and his sons. He could rest happy with the knowledge that Inuyasha should now begin feeling safe enough that his body would soon go into heat for his mate so that they could begin working on his grandchildren. He knew that they still had the issue of their visitors, but he did not believe that the wolves would be a significant problem for much longer.

* * *

It was a nightmare! Inu no Taisho had thought that since Naraku had been defeated that the wolves would return to their lands and begin rebuilding what had been lost during their battle and subsequent defeat, but it was not so. The wolves had remained and Inuyasha was starting to become more and more unsettled at the length of time that the wolves were spending in his home. In fact, Inuyasha had hardly ever left Sesshoumaru's or his sides since the defeat of Naraku and the wolves' subsequent refusal, with appropriate excuses and references to the treaty, to leave. There was absolutely no reliable reason, beyond the treaty, that the wolves could come up with as to why they wanted to continue residing in the Western Lands. Inu no Taisho was almost to the point of giving them an ultimatum: they either pack up and return to the Northern Lands or essentially admit themselves conquered and turn over power to Inu no Taisho of their people and their lands. Hopefully, this would get the blasted wolves moving before something disastrous happened.

Alas, it was not meant to be so. On the morning that Taisho was to give the wolf tribe their ultimatum, Satori ran into his grandfather's study just when the all the demons had settled and were ready to begin their conversation. The little wolf hanyou was hysterical and he was rambling on about something happening to his mother. Kouga immediately asked what was wrong with Kagome, but his question was ignored as Taisho wrapped the young one in his strong arms and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Once Satori had been calmed enough to form comprehensible sentences, Taisho coaxed the young one to tell him what had happened to his mother.

"Okaa-chan and I were walking in his garden and then he fell down and now he won't wake up. Help Okaa-chan, Jiji! Please." Taisho was alarmed and he stood quickly, holding Satori against him before walking quickly out of the study. They rushed down the maze of hallways before finally reaching Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's rooms. They exited the bedroom to the gardens to find that Sesshoumaru had found his mate and was carrying with cautious haste toward the palace. As Sesshoumaru passed, Taisho fell in line while still holding his grandson in his arms. As one, the group headed to the palace healer to see the reason for Inuyasha's collapse.

As soon as they handed Inuyasha over for examination, the healer began to gently run his hands over the inu hanyou's body several times before lingering upon Inuyasha's stomach. A smile happened upon the healer's previously worried face as he found the source of Inuyasha's collapse. He turned to the worried family members that had refused to leave his infirmary while he had attended to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-sama is fine. He needs to eat more, rest plenty, and his stress levels are too high, but he is essentially fine." Sesshoumaru was not pleased with that answer as it did not really answer what was wrong with his mate and he said so.

"Your mate is pregnant Heir Sesshoumaru." The healer said simply. He would have rather told the group whilst Inuyasha was awake, but he valued his life over trying to deny his lord and lord heir information about their loved one. Sesshoumaru did something that had never happened before in his long life; he fainted. Satori looked down at his father from his grandfather's arms and began to giggle at how funny his Otou-san looked sprawled disgracefully upon the infirmary floor. Even Inu no Taisho could not resist the urge to express his mirth at his son's rather unique way of showing his surprise. After several moments of merriment, Taisho took mercy on Sesshoumaru's unconscious form and set down Satori to pick up his eldest son. He placed Sesshoumaru gently upon the spare bed that was positioned next to Inuyasha's before he gathered Satori to watch him while his parents recovered from their respective conditions. The healer was also giving him a shooing motion and he believed it best that they go ahead and leave. To think that Sesshoumaru would _faint_ over news of his impending fatherhood to a newborn pup, Taisho would make sure that the heir would never live down his embarrassment. It might also prove wonderful blackmail for Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru was in one of his more stubborn moods later down the path.


	15. The Wolves' Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Lie: to make an untrue statement with intent to deceive

Deceive: to be false to

"Kouga, Wolf Council, I have understood your need for asylum whilst the threat of Naraku was present, however, I cannot continue to understand your need to stay now that the threat has passed. I do want you to take offense, but I need to return the temporary arrangements we had made for your stay to their original state. Also, Inuyasha has come to fall ill due to the prolonged stay of those that have wronged him and we need to look to his health and wellbeing as part of the House of Inu." Inu no Taisho tried to be as diplomatic in his request that they leave as he could manage. However, his words seemed to have inflamed the Wolf Council and Kouga himself despite the fact that they were not in any real position to be able to so angry. Kouga was the one to speak in, what he believed to be, righteous anger at the insinuation that Inuyasha was suffering because of them. Inuyasha was nothing more than a burdensome pain in his tail and if he could have, he would have went back in time and merely disposed of the mutt just so he would no longer be around to continue to cause him such distress.

"There is nothing to return to." Taisho raised an elegant, white eyebrow at the other Alpha's outburst and tone. Kouga continued despite the subtle warning given by their all too generous host.

"When Naraku attacked the Northern Lands, he killed off everything there and crumbled over half of the mountain range. The Northern Lands have become another Barren Lands, but worse as there is nothing living there. Not even the scavengers could survive the miasma that continues to cover the land. The Northern Lands have been tainted beyond a mere quick fix or simple rebuilding of what was lost." Inu no Taisho sighed before addressing the group that had once more deceived him despite the fact that they had a treaty which was already on the rocks due to their previous actions.

"Why not tell me this at the beginning. If this was the case, better and longer term arrangements could have been made so that your people and mine would not have to suffer each other's close quarters for so long. I will see what can be done on such short notice, but should you continue to stay, you realize that you, effective immediately, renounce your titles to me and mine." Taisho pinched the bridge of his nose before standing from his seat. He informed the group that they did not have to answer until after the evening meal so that they had most of the day to mull over what they wanted to do and what was best for them. However, Inu no Taisho knew that he would not have two ruling bodies within his lands and if they wanted to contest that, then they were more than welcome to die by his sword.

Inuyasha and Satori were the ones most distressed to hear the news that the wolves would not be leaving for various reasons. Satori was finally happy and he knew that with the wolves, they would take every opportunity to make him miserable because of who his mom was and even more so now that he found out Kouga was not his father, but his cousin. On the other hand, Inuyasha was uneasy because the presence of the wolves made him reclusive with the need to protect his unborn pup or pups. The wolves' presence was also upsetting Sesshoumaru because they were the cause of his mate's unhappiness and he was still upset with them over what they had done to Inuyasha despite the fact that Inuyasha had not committed crime and they had made no attempt to discern the truth for themselves before they cast him into that horrid role. With all these tensions, the Western Palace was a place of barely organized chaos, but all those in the House of Inu were working day and night to make the new and more comfortable arrangements for the tribe that was crowding the palace and the immediately surrounding lands.

Another distressing thing was that the wolves did not want to live under Inu no Taisho's rule, but they wanted to continue to live in the Western Lands. Even though the Lord of the Western Lands had given them a choice between giving up their sovereignty and fighting for rights to be the ruling body, they were still stalling and attempting to compromise on those decisions and Taisho was ready to just make the choice for them. Hell, he had even given them an extra day to think about which option that they wanted to choose and they were way laying him. It just pissed him off as it was yet another strike against them in regards to their incompetence and disgraceful actions. Oh, how he just wanted to kick them out of his lands or eradicate them. Either way would be better than dealing with the headache that they were giving him on a near constant basis. Taisho was pulled from his homicidal thoughts when there was a knock at the door to his private quarters. He bid the servant entry and listened to the explanation that the wolves were ready to make their decision. The DaiYoukai sighed, but followed the diminutive servants through the multitude of halls until they reached his study and he entered to find the wolves already there and waiting anxiously.

"Well?" He asked with a bit of a short temper. His headache was throbbing as it had been only a few hours ago that they had been stalling him for more time when he refused to compromise.

"We would like it if we could at least have some of our elders allowed to give advice or input when it comes to the affairs of the Western Lands, but more specifically when it comes to our place in the Western Lands. We have been sovereign for too long to just simply give it all up." Taisho raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kouga who standing defiantly before him. Those insolent whelps knew nothing of the way to run a sovereign body as witnessed by their inability to aptly protect their lands, their people, and their integrity. Hell, their Alpha could not even control his own mate and had allowed her to be pupped with two children that were not his own. Since they had made their decision, Inu no Taisho made his.

"You don't have to give it up because you and I will fight for the right to govern the Western Lands in the appropriate manner. I win you fall under my reign and follow the laws of this land. You win and your elders can join my council in the running and concerns of the Western Lands. If you wish to back out of this at any time, immediately pack up your things and your people and get the hell out of my lands, if not, then at the next full moon, we will fight for rights." With that Inu no Taisho had the wolves firmly escorted from his study, due to be stunned still by his declaration. The demon lord nearly whistled a tune in his happiness that the dispute between the wolves and himself would be solved in less than a month's time. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Satori would be absolutely ecstatic about it as well as it would mean that the wolves would be moving out of the palace soon

* * *

"Mommy? Can I ask you something?" Satori asked innocently while he and Inuyasha were sitting in the Royal Garden reading. Inuyasha stopped his reading to the little one and looked down at the uncertain face. Inuyasha nodded and shifted so that he could wrap the young one into his arms for comfort of the obviously uncomfortable subject that he was about to bring up.

"Can Aniki live with us too? Please?" Inuyasha stared at Satori with confused surprise as he processed what was asked. Then again, Inuyasha thought that he should not have been so shocked considering that Satori had revealed not too long ago the abuse that not only had he suffered at the hands of the pack, but his brother as well.

"I don't know Satori. Your brother is supposed to be the next Alpha of the pack, but we can talk to grandfather and your father about it at dinner tonight. Alright?" The child looked down with disappointment, but nodded his understanding. It made Inuyasha's heart clench and he hugged the boy closer before gathering their things together and they made their way back to the palace. Inuyasha would be sure to bring the question up to his mate and father before dinner so that they worst of their reactions would be over by the time that Satori asked. He did not want the child's hopes crushed nor did he wanted them raised without some actual foreknowing that there might indeed be a chance that his brother could be inducted into their family.

When Inuyasha brought the matter up to his father and brother while Satori was napping peacefully in his parents' rooms, he got quite a different reaction than the one he had been expecting. Although, looking back he should not have been so surprised as his family had a tendency to think along the same lines as himself when it came to correcting the injustices of the wolf tribes of the former Northern Lands. They had both been adamant that they would do everything they could to bring Keimitsu to live with them as well so that the poor, young child would no longer have to deal with the prejudices of the wolves upon their innocent souls. Inuyasha, while surprised, was ecstatic at the outcome of his talk with his family, though, and was even more excited to know that his father had formally challenged Kouga for rights to be Alpha which meant that if the royal demon won, then they would not have to ask, but they could just remove the child from the pack's care. Satori would be so happy to hear the news when they sat down for the evening meal.

* * *

Satori was waiting with barely contained anxiety to know the outcome of his grandfather's challenge with his true sire. He wanted to know if his brother was going to be able to live with him and his new wonderful or not. However, he was hoping with everything he was that his grandfather had won the match. His mother sat beside him, trying to distract him with stories of his grandmother who had passed on some time ago. While the stories were beyond interesting, the wolf cub could not help but be overly inattentive with his burning desire to know whether or not he would be reunited with his older brother.

After what seemed to be an unbearable eternity of a wait, Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taisho appeared looking no worse for wear after the completion of the challenge. The room was terse as even Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of his seat to find out whether or not he and Sesshoumaru would have yet another addition to their family. The two Alphas remained quiet for several agonizing moments until Inuyasha began to pout and stare pitifully at his mate. Sesshoumaru cracked like a bear on thin ice and spilled the results like water through a sieve.

"Keimitsu will be joining us tomorrow morning after the morning meal and before the wolves move out of the palace to their respective places within the community proper." Inuyasha sprung up from his place and wrapped his arms tightly about Sesshoumaru's neck along with a passionate kiss that lasted only seconds as there was a set of young eyes in the room. Inu no Taisho laughed at the couple before jokingly asking Inuyasha where his kiss was. Sesshoumaru growled mockingly at his father while releasing Inuyasha to give their father a crushing hug that Taisho gratefully accepted. Satori was also included in the round of hugs as he first gave his grandfather one and then his father once the inu had released his mother from their 'icky' embrace. All the adults of the room just smiled as Satori talked their ears off about his brother before finally tiring himself out and falling asleep in his mother's lap. Inuyasha took the young one to bed after he had told his mate that he would be _waiting_ for him in their rooms when he was ready for bed.

Sesshoumaru needed no second hint and quickly excused himself from his father's presence to await his little submissive in their suite. Inu no Taisho just laughed heartily before seeking out his own release for the night. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was waiting as patiently as he could in their suite for Inuyasha to return and live up to his implicit promise. The Alpha was already aroused to the point of pain with that one suggestive look and those lightly seductive words and he was ready to take out his frustration out on his sweet little Beta.

It was not long before Inuyasha appeared in their rooms and Sesshoumaru had the younger inu snatched up and dropped upon their sleeping area. Inuyasha let out a small yelp of surprise at Sesshoumaru's actions, but did nothing to protest the action as his own arousal which had been simmering was currently boiling over. As Sesshoumaru took in his mate's incredibly addictive scent he was overcome with his own lust that had gone unsatisfied for far too long with the trials of the wolf clans' presence. Inuyasha had a totally submissive moment as he moaned in pleasure as his Alpha demonstrated his dominance by yanking his kimono roughly away from his body, baring his skin to his Alpha's touch. Sesshoumaru growled in response and began the delicious process of tasting the newly revealed skin beneath his questing hands.

Inuyasha quivered as Sesshoumaru's sinful tongue began to taste him from neck to knee, conveniently bypassing his most attentive anatomy until the return trip. Sesshoumaru waited until Inuyasha looked at him with complete attention before he swallowed the submissives erected need in his hot mouth in one smooth movement. Inuyasha arched back with a cry of Sesshoumaru's name as pleasure exploded behind his eyelids and rippled outward from his aroused center of need. Sesshoumaru suckled strongly until Inuyasha gave into his pleasure and allowed his Alpha to drink from him greedily. The older inu pulled away from his succulent treat and dragged his body upward along the smaller male to kiss the sweetly parted lips that were just begging to be taken. Sesshoumaru allowed Inuyasha to explore his own mouth before taking over once more and mapping out all the tastes that Inuyasha's delicate cavern could provide.

Once Inuyasha's lips were swollen, red, and bruised from the claiming assault, Sesshoumaru once more began to taste the lovely flesh of his Beta's skin. He nipped a ring of vibrant bruises around Inuyasha's smooth collar, laved pink nipples into aching hardness before nibbling them to painful and pleasured peaks, tickled a line of teeth marks down a slightly rounding belly, a gentle nudge to Inuyasha's reawakened arousal, before Sesshoumaru finally set to work on preparing that wonderful, tight ring of muscle that he enjoyed being buried in. Inuyasha squirmed as his mate's tongue wetted and stretched his sensitive muscles before he found himself being delightfully impaled by one, two, and three fingers. Just as the young inu was preparing to release for the second time, Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers free of Inuyasha's tight grip much to the Beta's dismay and protest. Inuyasha was soon pacified as his Alpha replaced his fingers with his own thick, aching arousal.

Inuyasha whined in ecstasy as he was filled to his limit with his mate's sizable girth and bucked enthusiastically to engulf more of that wonderful length within his hungry, silk, tight channel. Sesshoumaru groaned as he thrust deep within the fiery depths of his Beta's body where he remained for several long moments as he regained control of himself. Inuyasha's incessant movements and whines for more, however, dashed his hopes of trying to establish anything resembling making love as he roughly and ruthlessly rutted the smaller male into the bedding. Inuyasha moaned and mewled as he was taken brutally by his dominant mate and he begged for more, for harder, for faster and Sesshoumaru was more than happy to thrust into his little mate more, harder, faster all the while growling his quickly growing satisfaction. One final plunge against Inuyasha's poor, abused prostate and the little Beta erupted with the intensity of a volcano, howling Sesshoumaru's name loud enough to be heard throughout most of the palace. Sesshoumaru thrust again; once, twice, half a dozen more time and then the milking of the hot, silky, tight channel became too much and with a growl that rumbled and vibrated strongly within against Inuyasha's form, he released all of his pent up passion into the limp form below. Inuyasha sighed as he felt Sesshoumaru's love warm him from within. Once his their passion was spent, Inuyasha lovingly stroked his spent Alpha's back soothingly as the heavy weight comfortably rested atop his smaller form.

"You know you are going to have to move soon or else I will be too sore tomorrow to leave the bed and greet our new family member. Not to mention, I am pretty sure that I need to breathe at some point in the future, my Alpha." Sesshoumaru whined at the fact that he had to move off of and out of his delectable mate, but managed to do so with a minimal amount of effort. However, Sesshoumaru did not allow Inuyasha to leave the strong embrace of his arms. He cuddled his Beta close, uncaring of the evidence of their coupling leaking from his submissive to stick them together. Inuyasha returned the gesture and snuggled in close to his mate before giving into his body's demands for sleep. Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a chaste, loving kiss to his mate's neckline before he also surrender to the sweet oblivion known as sleep. They needed to be rested for the fallout that was sure to follow in the morning when Keimitsu was to be announced as being adopted by Inuyasha and himself.


	16. The Destruction of Evil's True Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Evil: morally reprehensible

Bad: unfavorable

Kagome was absolutely furious because that damn _dog_ had ruined everything. Once Naraku had been dealt with, she was supposed to go back to her world and leave Kouga and those two brats behind to make a proper life with Hojo. However, she would never be able to do that now because her powers had been sealed, she was supervised wherever she went, and worst of all, Kouga had just watched apathetically as they removed her uterus. So even if she could find a human she could stand to be with in this time, she would not be able to give him the children that he would no doubt ask for. And she wanted to be able to have normal, _human_ children but that dream was forever lost to her now. Not only that, but Kagome had come to realize that she also no longer had any allies against the injustices that were happening to her and that just pissed her off even more. Inuyasha had taken everything from her, including her lover and her bastard children. She had not really cared about who they were to her, but the fact that they were hers and the dog had interfered because Kouga and his clan had had a little misinformed incident with the half-breed.

At the same time his mate was ranting about her allegedly unjustified sentence, Kouga was in utter defeat and confusion. In less than a year, the wolf Alpha had been stripped of his home, his rule, his people, his children, and his mate. He had hit rock bottom and he was not sure he could climb out of the hole that he had dug himself into. One thing he did know was that Kagome could not and would not hold the position and privilege that she had once held when she was thought to be faithful. Keimitsu had already been removed from their custody, so he did not have to worry about the children that he had thought were his, but he also knew that he would never be able to lay with Kagome again with the knowledge that she had lain with another demon. He also did not believe that he would ever be able to look at her as a mate ever again knowing that she had been able to even consider being unfaithful to him and bearing children of her lover's seed. Kouga was at breaking point and he knew it, so he did something that he had not done since he was a small child; Kouga cried and called out to the one being that had never abandoned her children despite how many of them had forgotten or forsaken her. He cried to Mother for the help and guidance and the path that he had lost sight of.

Mother was happy and saddened by her child's reaching out to her. She was happy that he sought her out in his time of desperation and pain, but she was also saddened by the fact that he had reached that point and not only had he reached the point of no return, but that he had needed to reach that point. Kouga needed to open his eyes, to grow up, to quit playing Alpha and actually _be_ an Alpha, and most importantly, he needed to let go of that treacherous human, reincarnated miko. That girl had set their peaceful world into disarray with her interference and mere presence in their world, but the world was beginning to become more balanced with the threat of Naraku gone and soon Mother would take care of the other thing that had caused their world such grief. She was going to get rid of that horrid human taint that gave all humans a bad name and she was going to destroy that wretched jewel, an abomination that never should have been created by that miko, Midori, who was just as foolish and arrogant as her descendants.

* * *

Keimitsu could only stare at the shiro inu couple that was holding his brother in curiosity and wariness. Keimitsu knew that his brother was too trusting and he was not going to be fooled by any more adults that they could actually be trustworthy, that they cared. Even if Inuyasha was a hanyou as well, he had mated with a full demon and he was not even the Alpha of the pair. The elder wolf hanyou had vowed to himself that he would not be fooled or taken advantage of again; he would never allow himself to be so naïve and gullible as to put his trust in another adult. He would also make sure that his innocent brother was kept innocent in every way possible.

Inuyasha looked at the child across from him and felt his maternal instincts going haywire. He frowned with his feelings that they only confirmed what he believed his eyes to be seeing. Someone had hurt this pup enough that he did not trust them, at all. While it was natural not to be too trusting of people that you had just met, Keimitsu's reaction was complete abhorrence of them and his mistrust was palpable in the air. It made Inuyasha want to smother the child in all the motherly love that he could until the child's mental/emotional scars were scabbed and well on their way to healing rather than the open, bleeding wounds that made the child bulk against the thought of trusting anyone other than himself.

Sesshoumaru had also noticed the child's strange behavior and had been thinking about how to resolve the situation when he felt the change in Inuyasha's youki and decided to leave the matter up to his little submissive. He had a feeling that anything he had planned for the bastards that would scar a pup so deeply would be pathetically inadequate to what Inuyasha would do in a fit of maternal rage. There was a reason why good Alphas had a healthy respect and fear of their Betas. So he would most definitely keep his nose out of it when it came to the vengeance that Inuyasha was no doubt planning for the wolf fools that had dared to harm a child, let alone a child that was soon to be theirs.

Satori was also worried about his brother's behavior. Something had changed in the time that they had been apart and Satori definitely did not like the change it had made in his brother. Thus, Satori resolved to talk to his brother and if his brother would not tell him what had happened then he was going to his mother and perhaps his father, but he had a feeling that this was more a matter for his mother than his father. His brother was hurting and in turn Satori was hurting because for so long they were all each other had.

The youngest wolf hanyou decided that he would not wait to get to the bottom of the horrifying change in his older brother. He went to his brother that night after his parents had finished tucking him in and returned to their own rooms to seek the answers to his burning questions. Keimitsu was not alone in his rooms. Satori had forgotten about the adaptation period after the adoption of a child into another family which meant that both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru (as they were now mated) would be sleeping with their new child for the next fortnight to help build a bond with the child. His mom was the first to realize that he was there despite the fact that he was sandwiched between his father and his brother. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at their youngest while Keimitsu peeked over the two inus to catch a glimpse of his brother.

"Come on, pup. You might as well join in." Inuyasha invited while shoving Sesshoumaru over to make room for Satori to cuddle into his other side. The older inu barely restrained himself from pouting, but he did let out a begrudged whine at the fact that he was unable to be in contact with his mate. He liked sleeping in contact with his mate at night, especially because their growing child was now strong enough within Inuyasha's sexy belly to give off its own energy that Sesshoumaru could now feel. Inuyasha just gave a snort before cuddling both children into his sides and closing his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. The others soon followed his example and the new family of, currently, four was lost to the land of dreams.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke early the next morning feeling as though something was wrong, seriously, horribly wrong. His first instinct was to look after the children and while Satori was safely snuggled into Sesshoumaru's protectively gentle embrace, Keimitsu was not in the bed nor was he in the rooms at all. By his scent, he could not have been gone long so Inuyasha got up and followed the still lingering scent trail that belonged to Keimitsu. Inuyasha followed the trail all the way out of the palace and into the general gardens that occupied the eastern end of the palace. Keimitsu's scent was joined by another and the further into the gardens Inuyasha went the more another scent tickled his nose. When he was close enough to hear the sounds, his mind finally acknowledged what he had been denying since the out of place scent first tickled his nose.

Inuyasha's rage knew no bounds as he stalked through to the heart of the gardens where a she-wolf was lying on her back forcing Keimitsu into an act that the child had no business knowing for the next one hundred years at the least. Inuyasha snarled as his eyes bled red and his pupils turned sky blue. His marks appeared in jagged magenta stripes and his fangs elongated before he grabbed the wolf cub by the scruff of his neck, set him down behind him and snatched the despicable she-wolf up by her pitiful, fragile neck.

" **What the hell do you think you are doing to MY CHILD!** " Inuyasha growled out passed his rage that any demon could so such a disgusting thing to a child, one still considered to be toddler in their terms. Inuyasha watched apathetically as the thing attempted to talk past his constriction of her airways before he took his free hand and shoved it through her abdomen, grabbed the small organ there and ripped it right out of her filthy, undeserving body. He was not finished with just taking away her ability to have children, he also mauled her breasts while making sure to shred her nipples beyond repair, and then for his final act, he mauled what was left of her womanhood. He took away the pleasure button that she had been forcing his son to be in contact with. She would never be whole again and Inuyasha was not done with her just yet. She would still get her comeuppance in the inu courts and they would be almost as harsh as he had been.

Inuyasha was calmed and distracted though, when he heard Keimitsu whimper from somewhere behind him. The Beta dropped the repulsive woman like she was diseased and turned his full attention to the crying child that was huddled at the entrance to the heart of the gardens. The pup flinched away from Inuyasha when he came close, but Inuyasha persisted in wrapping the child up in the safety of his arms. Inuyasha rubbed the little hanyou's back while whispering promises of no more the horrors that the inu hanyou had found that night and sweet sayings that soothed the child's troubled heart for the moment. Once Keimitsu was sufficiently calmed, Inuyasha tilted his head back and let out a pitching howl to call his mate and his father to the scene of the crime. He then walked out of sight of the softly groaning lump of flesh so as to save Keimitsu from anymore terrible sights.

Sesshoumaru shot straight up at the howl and after quickly making sure that he had not wakened Satori who had been nestled against him, he flew out of the room while also making note that Keimitsu was missing. Sesshoumaru joined his father halfway to the gardens from where the howl had originated and what they found there took every bit of control they had not to be sick. Inuyasha told them that they needed to deal with the vermin that he had left in the gardens while he tended to the pup and when that was done, he would explain everything that he knew. The two Alphas were horrified as they saw the damage that Inuyasha had wrought on what was once a she-wolf. Because of the amount of blood in the air, it was impossible for them to distinguish any other scents and thus they did not smell the events that had occurred before and shortly after Inuyasha had arrived. However, they did do as the Beta had bid as it had involved a child and Betas do not attack anyone without good reason.

Once the woman had been appropriately taken care of, the Alphas waited outside rooms belonging to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The Beta had obviously decided that the young one needed the comfort of their scent to help him feel safe and protected enough to rest, but they were extremely curious to know what had happened for the action to be needed. Inuyasha only spoke once to them from the other side of the door while still tending to the wolf cub and that was to request that they bring Satori to him so that the two brothers could sleep together. Taisho was the one to fetch the youngest cub and return him to Inuyasha. After that, it was another quarter of a candle length's time when Inuyasha reemerged from the room and led the two Alphas to Taisho's private study that was close enough by that Inuyasha was only mildly uncomfortable with leaving the pups but far enough away that they would not disturb them. It was there that Inuyasha explained what had happened. The two Alphas were shocked and looking more than a bit pale in the face at the information. Their eyes also held rage at the thought of what was done to the poor child. It was no wonder he did not trust anyone.

"How did this happen under our very own noses?" Taisho asked allowed, though it was more of a question to himself.

"What I would like to know is how he left the room without either one of us noticing for so long?" Inuyasha almost snarled. The inu hanyou was almost certain that he would have known immediately if Keimitsu had left the bed and yet he had not known until it was too late to prevent his child's suffering.

"I also want to know what the hell that _ookami_ was doing here?" Inuyasha looked at his father this time as the demon was the in charge.

"There is still a small group of wolves that have yet to be assigned positions and thus have been kept in the servants quarters until they have been assigned. However, none of them were to have any access to the palace and the guards were to ensure that." Taisho told his youngest son quickly. Inuyasha was on a warpath and he would do almost anything he could to avoid being in the line of fire, so to speak.

"Perhaps one of servants has become less than loyal and collaborated with the she-wolf. Or they did not realize her intentions when she had them working for her." Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho thought about the possibility before Inuyasha spoke up once more.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Find out who her accomplice was. I will let you handle them while I go back to the children. It has been a stressful night," said the young hanyou while resting his hand on his slightly rounded stomach. Sesshoumaru nodded without hesitation and escorted his tired, pregnant mate back to their rooms to continue care of the children as well as himself. Once his family was well taken care of, Sesshoumaru and his father set about investigating how Keimitsu's disappearance was covered for the amount of time that it was as well as the motives of the woman that had done such despicable things to the child.

* * *

The House of Inu council gave the she-demon a sentence very befitting her crime. She was given to a brothel where she would work for no pay and because of Inuyasha's retribution, she would never receive pleasure from her job either. Her accomplice was one of the cooking servants who had placed a sleeping herb in the family's meal, except for Keimitsu's and while she had not known the exact nature of the other's intentions, she had known that what she was doing was wrong. She was given the same sentence as her companion, though they were not cruel enough to take away all the things that made her female or gave her some measure of pleasure. For Inuyasha, he was satisfied with their punishments but he would still not allow anyone except for his father and mate around his children. Taisho assured Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha's behavior was totally normal for a Beta whose pups had been threatened or harmed when he had been worried about how secluded his family was.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was working diligently with Keimitsu to get the young one to open up about what had happened and for how long the abuse had been going on. The older wolf hanyou had been extremely reluctant at first, but the more persistently though still gently Inuyasha was, the more the child opened up. Apparently the woman had been his true sire's mate and she was using Keimitsu as revenge for the fact that her husband had been sentenced for his actions. It was a sick justification and it had horribly damaged the little one's mind and heart, but Inuyasha spent plenty of time everyday along with the rest of the family assuring Keimitsu that he should not feel as though the abuse was his fault and that everything that the woman had said was not true. He did deserve to exist, to be loved, to be cared for, to matter to others and Inuyasha, Satori, Sesshoumaru, and Inu no Taisho vowed to him that they would show and give him those things.

* * *

Mother Nature smiled down on the family as they began climbing the last hurdle that was standing in their way of them becoming cohesive. She then turned her attention to her own pet project that was finally coming into fruition. The reincarnated miko had mysteriously fallen ill not long after the wolves had been removed from the palace and nothing the healers around her had done had had any affect. She became sicker and weaker until she had practically withered away into nothingness. It would not be long before she finally had no more strength to live and at the same time, the jewel would be destroyed with her death. Since the miko had retained the jewel once it was released back into her care as the only known miko in the Four Lands, Mother Nature had come up with quite an ingenious way of getting rid of it and the ningen priestess. The sickness not only made the girl weaker and sicker, it used the jewel's power to do so and thus, ties them together so that once the girl dies the jewel is destroyed. Their world would finally be safe from the threat of the future even if true peace for the Four Lands would not come for some time yet.


End file.
